Let's take over the Hogwarts!
by KuroiWing
Summary: What happens when Envy has to go to Hogwarts? Pairing: Edvy and maybe some other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or HP

_________________________________

Envy was angry. Who wouldn't be in the situation he was in. He had started dating with his crush Edward few weeks ago. And when he thought no one could come between him and his chibi, he was sent back to school. And not just any normal school, but a magic school in some far away place called Shortland or something like that. Hadn't he spent enough time in school already. Why him? Why couldn't some other homunculus go? Of course not. Envy had listened long and extremely boring explanation about that subject.

Lust couldn't go because she looked too old to be one of the students

Pride and Sloth didn't have enough time

Wrath didn't want to go(I don't want to go either -Envy Just shut up! -Lust)

Greed hadn't been seen for few months

Gluttony would just eat most of the other students.

That left Envy. He could carry the mission till the end. Not so safely of course, but till the end.

Envy just had to think a way to explain Ed he(Envy, not Ed) was going out from the country, to learn hot some idiots swing their sticks to do some kind of cheap trick. What if he wouldn't acknowledge magic(unless someone proved otherwise) and refused to go. Or maybe he could say he couldn't stand those selfish brats the whole school propably was full of.

"ENVYY!" shouted voice from behind him. Envy turned to see who dared to ruin his walk which purpose was to release some stress which had been building down for few hours. Wraht was scuttling towards Envy with smirk on his face.

"I was told to tell you. Someone from that magic school is coming to get you tomorrow afternoon" said Wrath who had finally gotten next to Envy.

"AARRGGH! First they told me to go into school called Hogs wares and after that tehy tell me I'm leaving in a day!" growled Envy

"It's Hogwarts" Wrath said.

"I don't care what's it name, I just don't want to go there!" Envy muttered.

"I would start packing if I would be you!" said Wrath smirking happily when he didn't have to leave.

Envy muttered something which was related to words 'chibi', 'being with annoying brats for whole year' and 'perveted horse' before starting to run and leave Wrath behind.

________________________________

Edward was walking towards military headquaters when somethin, which resembled walking palmtree, ran in front of him.

"Envy! What are you doing here?" Ed wondered.

"Those damned idiots decided to sent me overseas for a whole year!" Envy growled angrily.

"But then we can't see eachother for a long time..." said Ed quietly.

"I know. I don't want stay away from my chibi for that long time. That perveted colonel propably tries to do perveted while I'm not around!" Envy almost shouted

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING UNDERSIZED SUPER SHORT MIDGET!" Ed shouted after hearing word chibi.

"You of course!" Envy said now happily smiling

"You know I hate being called short. Besides I'm still growing!" Ed stated

"Aww! But you're so cute when you get angry like that", Envy said and embraced the younger teen. Ed blushed from the sudden action from his lover.

"Not here, Envy!" Ed muttered turning even more red. Envy just smiled and let go.

"Next time we meet might be year from now", Envy said sad smile on his face. Ed thought for a while.

"It's okay then..." Ed muttered quietly and blushed again. Envy smiled before kissing his lover who kissed back. Pulling back only when the lack of oxygen became too large.

"You write me immediately, if that perveted colonel does something to you!" Envy muttered slightly panting.

"I don't think anything like that will happen for a while. That bastard has somekind of mission ready for me", Ed answered.

"Let's hope so!" Envy said and pulled his tiny lover into another kiss.

________________________________

First chapter! I know it's short, but I'll try to make longer chapters. Feel free to tell what you think about this story!

And I'm sorry to make Roy look so bad in this chapter, but I think that's what Envy would think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or FMA

____________________________________

Envy had already packed all of his possession. One week ago his amount of possessions had been at least twice as much as now, but hungry Gluttony had visited his room to have some afternoon snacks. When Envy noticed this Gluttony had eaten half of his possession.

Now Envy was sitting on his half eaten armchair and stared at the wall. There was somekind of stain which reminded somekind of animal which had been driven over by a car.

Soon there was gentle knock and Lust stepped into the room.

"Someone from the school came to get you", Lust eplained as Envy walked towards with his suitcase.

Lust bend town a little and whispered:" Your name will be William Nevy while your in the mission."

"You could have choosed better name", Envy growled

"I didn't choose it! By the way are you going in those clothes?" asked Lust pointing towards his normal clothes. Envy decided to use his shape shifting skills and turned his clothes into plain black t-shirt and jeans.

"Is this better?" Envy asked angrily.

"Yes. Now, let's go", Lust said and started leading him towards the hall of their current home. They had been forced to change their residence often.

First Gluttony had eaten the house almost completely.

Second house had been destroyed by Wrath's temper tandrums.

Third house had been scorched by the pyromanic colonel.

And then it went back to number one. If the same logic was going to go on, next time Envy would see this house there would be pile of ash left.

"You must be WIlliam Nevy? It's nice to meet you. I'm Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of hogwarts", said man who had been waiting at the corridor.

"Pleasure", Envy muttered.

___________________________________

Edward Elric was packing his stuff into black suitcase. He couldn't believe how ridiculous assingment he had been given.

Flashback

"Your new mission is one year long and it will take place in somekind of boarding school", explained colonel Roy Mustang.

"Why!? Why not someone else?!" Edward asked furiously.

"You're the only one short enough to be a student in whole military", Mustang said grinning.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD DROWN IN SIGLE RAINDROP?!" Ed ranted as he stood up from his chair.

"You of course!" Mustang answered grining even wider.

"I'm leaving!" Ed stated and started walking towards the door but one trigger-happy liutenant stopped him.

"You're mission is to protect student named Harry Potter and also learn magic", colonel explained as Ed sat back on his chair.

"What do you mean magic?" Ed asked.

"This school is magic school", Mustang explained.

"You must be kidding! There is no such a thing as magic!" Ed shouted.

"Unfortunately I'm not kidding. By the way someone will come to get you in two hours", colonel said grinning as his subordinate ran out of the office.

End of flashback

"He could have told me earlier!" Ed muttered as he closed his now full suitcase.

After he had gotten Al's body back he had stayed in apartment near military headquaters and Al had gone to live in Resembool with Winry and Pinako.

Soon there was knocking sound coming from the front door.

"I'm coming!" he shouted as he took his suitcase and dashed towards the door.

When he opened the door there was an old man with long almost white beard and...

"Envy! What are doing here!" Ed shouted in suprise, "Don't tell me you're supposed to go into magic school or something like that!"

"Unfortunately, yes", Envy replied.

"Then we don't have to be away from each other", Ed said smiling happily.

"You two know each other?" asked Dumbledore whose presence had been forgotten.

"You could say so", Ed answered and tried to resist the urge to hug the homunculus in front of him.

"Now that we are ready we can go to buy your school suplies", Dumbledore said and started to searc something from his pockets. When he took his hand out from the pocket and both of teen saw the thing he had been searching, Ed stepped back instinctively and Envy just stared at the old man.

"What are you going to do with that wrench?" Envy asked.

"This is a portkey. It allows us to move to diagonally", the old headmaster explained, "When I say three you have to touch it"

Both teens just stared at the man. Maybe this man had proplems with his mental health after all.

"One... Two... Three!" Dumbledore counted and both teens grabbed the wrench

There was sudden feeling of pulling and then everything started spinning. When it stopped Ed fell on Envy who smirked as smaller teen blushed, stood up and muttered apology. They looked around and noticed being in the middle of busy road. At the both sides of the road there were many different shops.

"We should propably get your books first", Dumbledore said.

"How are we going to pay. We don't have any money", Ed wondered.

"Don't worry. I will pay for your school suplies. After all I forced you two to come here only to protect one of my students", Dumbledore said smiling.

They went to Florish & Blotts to buy their books. Edward looked really exited and ran around the shop looking at different books while Dumbledore and Envy got their fifth year books. Dumbledore said they could lent books for earlier years from someone called Hermione Granger. He also told them they would spent their next week living in a place called number 12, Grimmauld place which was Order of Phoenix's headquaters.

It was almost impossible to get Ed leave to buy their other suplies. He refused to leave until Dumbledore told him about Hogwarts library.

Their shopping tour went well until shop assistant in Madam Malkin's shop said Ed was the shortest first year she had ever seen.

When they had been at Diagonalley almost for two hours the only thing they needed was wand so Dumbledore led them into shop which he called 'Ollivander's'

As they stepped inside the old shop, there was bell ringing in the back. Suddenly old man with pale eyes came into their view making both teens jumpin shock. _Why hadn't they heard him?_

"Good evening! These are new students in hogwarts and they need their wands", said Dumbledore smiling at the man who nodded as response.

"You first Mr...?" Ollivander said pointing at Ed.

"Edward Elric", smaller teen said and stepped closer.

"Okay Mr. Elric. Which is your wand hand" man asked, but when he noticed confused look on Ed's face he added:" The hand you write with"

Ed raised his left hand and Ollivander quickly shoved wooden sti- wand into his hand.

"Just wave it", Ollivander explained and Ed did. There was loud bang as the shops window broke. Before Ed could say anything there was new wand at his hand.

It took about five minutes to find wand for Ed.

"10 and half inches, oak and phoenix feather. Good for charms and transfiguration", Ollivander said, "And now it's your turn Mr...?" he continued and pointed at Envy

"En- I mean William Nevy", he said as Ed started smirking.

"Okay . I'm sure we will find fitting wand for you", Ollivander said.

Ten minutes later Envy had tried many wands and was getting bored with waving wands, but as the next wand was shoved into his hand he noticed one thing: the wand felt warm. He waved it and suddenly the shop was filled with green sparkles.

"Curious, curious", wand maker said, "It's curious that wand choose you. You see, I made that wand on my holiday trip and it's the only wand made I have ever made using palmtree."

Then Ed started laughing and Envy looked ready to murder someone. "Why does everyone think I look like palm tree", he muttered glaring at his new wand angrily.

"11 inches, palmtree and dragons heart strings", Ollivander said.

They paid for their wands and left. Then Ed grabbed Envys shoulder.

"I didn't know your name was William Nevy", he whispered grinning after making sure Dumbledore wouldn't hear them

"I didn't choose it", Envy answered sighing.

__________________________________________

Chapter two! Hope you liked!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or HP

__________________________________

Later that evening Dumbledore, Edward and Envy were walking towards the place called number 12, the grimmauld place. Most of the time walking Ed and Envy had been talking about what kind of place the school is, would all the other students be taller than Ed and things like that.

"We have reached our destination", Dumbledore said.

Both teens looked around and noticed standing between houses 11 and 13 but number 12 was nowhere to be seen. But suddenly door appeared and soon there was huge old house in front of them.

"I don't like magic", Ed muttered as they followed Dumbledore towards the door. Their headmaster pushed the doorbell and suddenly loud scream filled the air. As the door opened they could see thin black haired man.

"Come in! Hurry!" The man shouted and both of the teens and Dumbledore stepped in. The man who had opened the door ran quickly towards some kind of painting and pulled curtains in front of it. At the same time the screaming ended.

"I'm sorry Sirius. I forgot not to use the doorbell", Dumbledore said.

"It's okay. But who are these?" man named Sirius asked.

"They are transfer students Edward Elric", the blond nodded when his name was said "And William Nevy"

"But Hogwarts hasn't accepted transfer students before", Sirius said.

"This is the first time. Could you lodge them until school starts?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course I can", Sirius replied.

Few minutes later Sirius was leading Envy and Ed towards their room.

"Do you know someone called Hermione Granger?", Envy asked.

"Yeah. She is still at the dining room. Why do you ask", Sirius wondered.

"We need to borrow books for the four earlier years. And you shouldn't mention Ed's height", Envy said quietly so that Edward couldn't hear the end.

"I can lend them for you too", Sirius said looking little bit suprised.

"That would be great!" Ed said.

_______________________________

**Three days later, in dining room**

"Has anyone seen WIlliam or Edward?" Sirus asked.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Do you remember when that doorbell rang three days ago?" Sirius asked and Harry nodded "Dumbledore came with two transfer students and asked me to take care of them until school starts"

"Why haven't I seen them yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I haven't seen them after I brought them to their room either", Sirius answered.

"Poor boys must be starwing! How could you forget them!", Mrs. Weasley asked angrily.

"They were so quiet and I had many other things to do", Sirius answered.

"Ron, go and get them here to eat dinner with us", Mrs. Weasley told.

"Their room is right next to your and Harrys room", Sirus said as Ron left the room with curious Hermione and Harry.

"Hogwarts has never accepted transfer students before", Hermione said excitedly.

"I wonder what kind of people they are", Ron said.

"How come we didn't notice them earlier", Harry wondered. They were now in front of the room of the two transfer students. Ron knocked the door lightly.

"Come in!" said voice inside the room and the golden trio did so.

In the room they were two persons sitting on the floor reading fifth year school books. Other had green spiky hair which made him resemble palmtree. He was wearing plain t-shirt jeans and black headband. Another of the persons was shorter and his long almost golden hair was on braid. He was wearing black trousers, black jacket, combat boots and long red traveling coat.

"Hello! I'm William Nevy", said green haired teen.

"Hello. I am Hermione Granger, red head is Ron Weasley and he is -" girl said

"Harry Potter", said boy with black hair he was waiting for normal questions like:"Are you the famous Harry Potter?" or "Can I see your scar?" but he was suprised when the questions never came.

"We were told to get you for dinner. You must be hungry after not eating anything for three days", Hermione said.

"It has been that long? Well I'm not hungry but Ed must be", William said pointing at the other teen who hadn't raised his eyes from his book for the whole time.

"Are you both going to the fifth grade?", Hermione asked.

"What are you talking about, Hermione! He can't be any older than first year!", Ron said almost shouting and pointed at the blond.

"You shouldn't have done that", stated William as book flew across the room and hit the red head in middle of his face.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN'T BE SEEN WITH NAKED EYE!!", teen called Ed ranted as he walked towards now unconscious Ron.

"Calm down chibi. He didn't say anything like that. Besides dinner is ready", William said.

"I was starting to get hungry anyway! Where is the kitchen?" short blond asked forgetting how angry he was only few secong ago.

"I can show the way", said terrified Harry and started walking towards the dining room while dragging his unconscious friend behind him.

"Oh, I never told you my name! I'm Edward Elric, but you can call me Ed", short teen said smiling.

"They are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley", said Envy when he noticed Golden trio being too terrified to answer.

Ron didn't woke up before they all were sitting in the dining room eating.

"What happened", Ron asked holding his head

"That's what-"

"We would like-"

"To know-" Weasley twins said.

"He called Ed short", Harry whispered hoping Ed wouldn't hear.

"He has always been like that", said William who had heard their talk.

"By the way. Where are you from?" asked Hermione

"We are from Ametris. I doubt you've heard of it", William answered.

"Which school are you from?" Hermione continued asking.

"I haven't gone to school for very long time and it's the same for Ed", he explained.

"But then you have so much catch up to do", Hermione said

"Done!" William said and Hermione looked at him amazed.

"Is it okay if I ask few questions?" Hermione asked and William nodded.

"What does boggart look like?" Hermione asked.

"Nobody knows", William replied.

"What is animagus?"

"Person who can take form of an animal"

"What are forbidden curses?"

"Imperio, crucio and adava kedavra"

"What does felix felix do?"

"I haven't gotten that far" William said

"But Hermione, we haven't learnt that yet", Ron said

"It makes you lucky", said Ed who had heard the question. Ron and Harry looked at him amazed. Those two had memorized everything from last four years in three days.

"By the way is she always like that?" Ed asked pointing at Mrs. Weasley. She had stared at their long hairstyles in disgust and then started to complain about how thin they were when they first entered dining room.

"Yes", Harry answered as Mrs. Weasley left to take care of boggart.

"What is prefect?" William asked.

"Prefects are students who can give detention to students who go against school rules", Hermione explained, "I and Ron are this years prefects"

"I already know that", William said pointing to the decoration of the room.

"We should go to sleep. We pulled three allnighters after all", Ed said.

"You're right", William said while standing up. "Let's go!"

"I'll come with you", said Harry who started following the two out of the room.

They were almost in their room when they heard crying from one of the rooms. They decided to go and look what was wrong. When they stepped inside the room they saw Mrs. Weasley and body of dead Ron.

"R-ridikulus", Mrs. Weasley said and Rons body changed into Harrys dead body.

"This must be a boggart", said Ed and walked next to the body crouched and started poking the boggart. Suddenly it started to shapeshift. Not long after that Izumi Curtis was standing in front of them.

"Oh sh-", Ed said but before he could finnish boggart had kicked him. Ed flew across the room and stopped when he hit wall.

"Are you okay chibi?" Envy asked not moving.

"Yeah, but you should be careful. The boggart is moving towards you", Ed said standing up.

Envy turned to face the boggart but as he did that boggart started shivering. It let out scared shriek and dashed as far from Envy as it could. Homunculus stared at creature which still had the form of Izumi Curtis.

"I think you scared it", Ed said moving next to Envy "It's actually kind of creepy to see sensei scared."

Then man with worn clothes came into the room.

"What happened?" he asked

"Harry can explain you what happened. We are going to bed", said Envy yawning and left with Ed.

Harry could just stare at the two transfer students. _Who actually were they? How did they make boggart scared? And why didn't Ed get angry when William called him chibi?_

_________________________________

Third chapter! Hope you liked it!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or HP

________________________________

It was warm. Ed couldn't resist the urge to cuddle closer to the source of that warmness. He knew if he didn't get up soon they would be late from the train. But he didn't want to leave the warmness.

"I know you like me but you have to get up", said familiar voice. Ed opened his eyes and noticed Envy next to him. He sat up as fast as possible blushing as he did so.

"What are you doing", Ed asked

"You looked like you weren't going to get up anytime this week so I tried to wake you up", Envy answered smiling.

"Oh. How soon are we going to leave?" shorter teen asked.

"In ten minutes", Envy replied looking at his imaginary watch.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner! We are going to be late!" Ed shouted as he dressed up in record speed.

"You hadn't slept in three days. Besides you already packed your things yesterday", Envy answered watching as pulled his hair into ponytail.

"Let's go!" Ed said after sighing. Envy had been right, he was really tired.

They arrived into the hall where almost everyone was waiting for them.

"Sirius! Dumbledore told you!", shouted Mrs. Weasley staring angrily at black dog which Envy or Ed had not seen before.

"Why are you shouting at Sirius when he's not even here?", Ed asked.

"For no reason", Harry, Ron and Hermione answered in unison.

Few minutes later Envy, Ed Harry, Witch named Tonks, Black dog from earlier and Mrs. Weasley were walking towards trainstation called King's cross.

"So, why is there so high security?" Envy asked Harry.

"Voldemort is back", Harry said quietly.

"Is that Volde-what's-his-name someone important?" Ed wondered.

"You don't know him?" Harry asked looking very suprised.

"We are from over seas and don't know anything about what's going on here", Envy said. It was partly true. They didn't know anything about this country, but the other reason was until few days ago they didn't know magic existed.

"Well he's most feared dark wizard. He killed my parents when I was baby and then he tried to kill me but the curse back fired. But last spring he came back", Harry explained.

"That explains really much", said Ed.

They had arrived to the trainstation and were now standing between platforms nine and ten.

"How are we going to get onto that 9 and-" started Ed while leaning onto the wall. He was suprised when he, insted of touching the wall, fell through it.

"What happened just now?" Envy asked.

"He just managed to find the right platform without help", Tonks said looking amazed.

"So it's behind this wall?" Envy asked and Mrs. Weasley nodded.

Envy walked through the wall only to stumble on Ed who was laying on the ground.

"We should get out from the way before someone else walks on us", Ed muttered.

"You're right, chibi", Envy said and stood up.

_____________________________

Half an hour later both Amestrians were sitting on the trains roof. All of the compartments had been full so the only place they could talk in peace was the roof.

"Now we know why we must protect him!", Ed shouted. It was hard to talk because of the drag of air so they had to shout to hear each other.

"Maybe we should research more about that Voldie guy!" Envy stated.

"You're right! That would propably help us a lot!" Ed answered

"I hope we get into the same house!" Envy said. Harry had told them about sorting and other things about hogwarts before the rain left from the station.

"You'll propably be in Slytherin!" Ed stated.

"I can always cheat at the sorting!" Envy replied grinning and Ed couldn't help but smirk.

"Let's go inside! It's freezing here!" Ed shouted and Envy nodded.

___________________________

Harry was fighting the urge to attack the platinum blond boy at the door of the compartment when he heard knocking sound from the window. He continued staring at Draco Malfoy trying not to care about the sound.

"What is that palmtree doing outside the window?" asked Luna who hadn't noticed the tense aura inside the compartment.

Harry turned only to see William Nevy knocking at the window. Harry quickly opened it.

"It's quite cold outside", stated green haired homunculus who was now helping Edward to get inside.

Everyone in the compartment was staring at the two teens who had come inside using window like it would be the most normal thing in the world.

"Where were you?" asked Hermione staring at the transfer students.

"On the roof. This train moves faster than the trains back home", Ed said strethcing.

"Why were you there?" asked Luna who seemed to be interested about Ed and Envy.

"So you have gotten new friends. Palm tree and a shrimp", Said Malfoy who's presence had been forgotten

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD HIDE BEHIND GRAIN OF SAND AND NO ONE COULD EVER FIND HIM!" Ed ranted as he punched the boy's jaw.

"My father will hear about this!" boy shouted and ran out from the compartment while holding his jaw.

" Nobody has ever beaten Malfoy up before! That was amazing!" said Ron.

"And stupid!" Hermione added "You could get into trouble for that!"

"I don't think his dad could do anything bad to me", Ed replied sitting next to Envy who was still looking angry about being called palm tree.

"His dad is one of the death eaters", said Hermione

"Voldemort's subordinates", explained Harry.

"I'm going to sleep", said Ed yawning

"You should be more careful!" Hermione said but the blond was already sleeping his head on Envys shoulder.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Luna asked from Envy.

"We are transfer students. I'm William Nevy and the chibi is Edward Elric", Envy replied.

"I'm not short, dammit", Ed muttered. For a while everyone thought he was awake but they soon noticed he was sleep talking.

Rest of the train ride went well. Envy was reading one of his fifth year school books he hadn't read already and Ed just slept. When they arrived into Hogsmeade's trainstation Envy had to take care Ed wouldn't be crushed by first years(How come they are so huge? -Ed).

"Are you going with the first years or are you going to the castle by carriages?" asked Hermione

"Carriages. We are supposed to meet someone called professor McGonagal when we arrive there", Envy explained.

"Okay. We can all use the same carriage", said Harry as they walked towards the carriages.

"Do you think those are chimeras?" Ed whispered to Envy when they saw horse-chimera-thingies pulling the carriages.

"They are propably some kind of magical creatures", Envy replied.

"Can't you see those things pulling the carriages?" asked shocked Harry from his friends.

"There is nothing there. Are you sure you're alright", Ron asked.

"Thestrals", Envy and Ed stated in unison earning weird look from the golden trio.

"We shouldn't tell them we can see those things. They'd just ask who we saw die", whispered Ed to Envy who nodded as answer.

Few minutes later they arrived in front of the castle. As Envy and Ed got out from the carriage they saw strict looking woman whose hair was tied in a bun.

"Edward Elric and William Nevy, right?" the woman asked.

"Yes", they answered.

"I'm professor McGonagall. I would like you to follow me", woman said and both teens took a step towards her but suddenly Edward fell on the ground.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Envy asked.

"My leg and hand won't move", Ed groaned quietly so that only Envy could hear him.

"Did you forget to oil them or something?" Envy whispered.

"No, I oiled them as usually. It's like they stopped functioning", Ed replied.

"Is something wrong?" asked McGonagall

"Nothing special! I think I just sprained my ancle!" Ed lied quickly.

"Maybe you should go and visit the hospital wing", professor suggested.

"It's okay! En- I mean William can help me!" Ed declined as Envy helped him to stand up and they started limping towards the castle.

Soon they were in a room with the (HUGE!) first years waiting to be sorted. McGonagall had told them they would be sorted after the first years.

"What are we going to do about your automail?" Envy whispered after making sure no hysteric first years could hear.

"I don't know", Ed said, suddenly he felt familiar feeling of his automail starting to work.

"I can move them again", he said.

"What did you do?" Envy wondered.

"Nothing. They just suddenly started working again", Ed answeres truthfully.

"That's better. Let's hope this won't happen again", Envy said.

Suddenly professor McGonagall arrived to the room.

"You two wait here. You can come in when Dumbledore has announced your attendance", professor said and led the first years into the great hall.

"Let's hope we get into the same house", Ed said happily smiling and Envy couldn't help but smile.

______________________________________

"I think those two are suspicious", Harry stated as he sat in the Gryffindor table.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Harry means William and Ed", Hermione explained "I don't see any reason for you to be suspicious about them"

"They were able to catch up with us in so short time, boggart was scared of them and they traveled on trains roof", Harry counted

"Wait a second! You never said what happened to the boggart", Ron almost shouted earning weird looks from the other Gryffindors.

"He did tell about it. You just weren't listening to him", Hermione said.

"What if they are Voldemorts associates", Harry said and immiatedly Hermione and Ron shivered.

"Are you still scared of his name?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. It's not that easy", said Ron

"But isn't it too early to make conclusions. There must be some kind of reason for all those things", Hermione said

"How do you explain the boggart incident?" Harry asked, but before Hermione could answer Dumbledore had stood up and was starting to speak.

"This year we are having two transfer students coming here. I hope you will welcome them here as friends. William Nevy and Edward Elric", Dumbledore called.

As the two names were said Great Hall's doors opened and two teens walked to front of the hall.

"Edward Elric", McGonagall announced as the short blond walked towards the sorting hat.

_Here goes or nothing_

**Hello! Let's see. You're not loyal to people you don't know, but when you know them you can do many things for them. You're very intelligent. Genius actually**

_That's what they say_

**You're very brave, but also little bit selfish and cunning. And You're an alchemist! Haven't seen one in so long time! Where should I put you?**

_It would help me a lot if I would be in Gryffindor_

**If you think that's the best: GRYFFINDOR!**

Ed walked towards the red and golden table as everyone in that table clapped their hands. He decided to sit close to the golden trio and went to sit next to Harry.

"Hello", he greeted.

"William Nevy", McGonagall said and the green haired teen walked towards the hat and put it on his head. He was grinning for the whole time.

**He-! Wait a second! You're supposed to be dead! Take me off! Take me off!**

_I'll take you off if you put me in Gryffindor_

**Okay, okay! GRYFFINDOR! Now, take me off!**

Envy grinned as he set the hat back on the chair it had been, walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat next to Edward.

"Is it just me or is the sorting hat shivering?" Hermione wondered.

"It's propably nothing", said Ron

As they were talking the plates filled with many different kinds of foods and Ed almost jumped when that happened.

"Is that woman chimera?" asked Ed quietly from Envy and pointed at frog looking woman with pink cardigan at the professors table.

"I'm not sure but it is really ugly", Envy answered.

"What do you think of hogwarts?" asked Hermione who was trying to be as polite as possible.

"It's very... huge", Ed said after thinking for a while.

"It's going to be very problematic if chibi gets lost", Envy said.

"I'm not short", said Ed pouting.

"Hey! When I said you're short you hit me with a book!", Ron complained.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING-!" Ed ranted but was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Let me indroduce our new defense against the dark arts teacher: Professor Umbridge!"

"So she wasn't chimera", Ed stated as he clapped his hands lazily.

_________________________________

Later in the evening Envy and Ed were sitting in Gryffindor common room. Others had already gone to their beds.

"Tell me again; why can't we go to sleep already?" Ed whined.

"They will see your automails and ask too many questions", Envy explained

Ed lowered his head on Envys shoulder and sighed.

"This is going to be one long mission", shorter teen said before yawning.

"If you fall asleep I won't carry you upstairs", Envy chuckled

"I knew you would say that", Ed said smiling.

________________________________

This was long chapter! Hope you liked it!

I spent long time thinking should I put Envy into Gryffindor or Slythering. Please review!

I'm trying to update every other day.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or HP

_________________________________

Next morning Envy woke up before anyone else. After all homunculi don't need so much sleep. He made sure no one besides him was awake and used his shape shifting skills to change into his new school robes. In Envys opinion wizards were idiots. Even military uniform looked better than this stupid clothing wizards wore. Sighing he started shaking Ed awake. He could just call him short but then everyone else in the room would also wake up. And that wouldn't be good.

"Just five more minutes..." muttered Ed still half asleep.

"If you don't wake up now I'll tell everyone your real height", Envy threatened quietly.

"Okay, okay. I'm awake!" Ed replied standing up.

Ten minutes later both Amestrians were sitting in the common room. They had decided to wait for Harry. They were his body guards after all. Soon Hermione walked towards them.

"You woke up pretty early", she stated "I hope Harry and Ron would be able to do the same at least once in a while"

"You were talking about someone called Hagrid. Who is he?" Ed asked.

"He is Hogwarts gamekeeper and he teaches care of magical creatures", Hermione explained.

"But isn't professor Grumble-Plant supposed to teach that?" Envy asked

"Her name is Grubbly-Plank. But we think she is only substitute until he comes back", Hermione said

"From where?" Ed asked

"From... Vacation", Hermione lied. She couldn't be sure if Harrys suspicion had been right or not.

"Hmm", Ed was sure Hermione was lying to them. Hermione, Ron and Harry were prpably suspicious about something and didn't trust him or Envy.

"When are we going to get our timetables?" Ed asked after few minutes of silence.

"We will get them at breakfast. Why won't you guy go and eat first? Harry and Ron haven't propably even dressed up yet", Hermione suggested.

"We don't remember our way to the Great hall yet", Envy lied. They had both learnt the way already, but they had to keep eye on Harry and his friends.

"Oh. I forgot it's your first day here", Hermione said. She was pretty sure they had just lied to her. They had both stared at everything on their way to Gryffindor tower last evening. But why would they lie?

"Morning! How can you wake up so early?" asked Harry who had arrived to the common room. He was dragging Ron, who was still half asleep, behind him.

"We have our ways", replied Envy.

Five minutes later th Golden trio plus Envy and Ed were eating at the Great hall.

"Isn't post little bit late?" Harry asked.

"Ministry is propably inspecting the letters", said Hermione

"How can they do something like that? And how is the post arriving here?" Ed asked.

"Letters are delivered by owls", Hermione answered ignoring the first question " Oh, it's here"

Suddenly hundreds of owls felw into the Great hall dropping letters to their owners. One of the owls landed in front of Envy.

"You've got some post", said Ron who had waken up some while ago(only after four cups of coffee)

"Who is it from?" asked curious Hermione.

"I don't know yet and even if I knew why would I tell it to you?" Envy stated taking the letter from owl's leg. Hermione looked offended.

He opened the letter and started reading.

___________________________

_Hello, William._

_Now that I started thinking about it, your name does sound very stupid. No offense. _

_By the way Wrath had made a prank on you. He hid your wallet to see if you would find it or not. It looks like you didn't find it. The wallet was under the carped. I found it when I stumbled upon it and fell down the stairs. I put it on the kitchen table but later on the evening it was gone. I think Gluttony might have eaten it. Or Greed could have taken it with him..._

_Yes, Greed is here again. He is living in your room. That's until colonel 'pyromaniac' Mustang decided to torch the place. I don't understand how he always finds our hiding place._

_Apparently Greed went hiding few months ago because he was first one to know about the mission and didn't want to go... That's one of the reasons we told you about the mission only day before you had to leave._

_Wrath says 'Hi'. _

_We will the name of our new hiding place when you're coming back._

_See you in a year!_

_Lust_

_____________________________

"Did something happen?", Ed asked.

"Our house caught a fire", Envy said and only Ed knew what was the reason.

"Isn't that horrible", Hermione said.

"I've gotten used to it. It was fifth house that burned down", Envy said sighing. He had been right after all.

"Do you mean fifth time the house caught a fire?" asked suprised looking Harry.

"No, I mean it was the fifth house that burned down", Envy answered. He was slowly getting anoyed because of the curious Gryffindors asking too many questions.

"Edward Elric. Your timetable", said professor McGonagall who was passing the schedules.

Ed stood up and went to get his timetable.

"William Nevy", McGonagall said. Envy went after Ed.

Soon both Amestrians were walking towards their first lessons with Harry who had exactly the same lessons for the whole year. Ed and Envy already knew this. After all they were Harrys bodyguards even if he didn't know it himself. Dumbledore propably had made sure they were almost always near Harry.

First lesson was History of magic. Ed had fallen asleep in few minutes. Soon after that Envy got bored, he opened Eds braid and started re-braiding it.

Second lesson was potions. Ed and Envy were both being able to succeeded to make perfect potions(Looks like has gotten rivals -Snape). Of course neither of them liked the professor very much.

Third lesson was divination. Professor Trelawney had predicted Envys death. Both Amestrians had falled on the ground after not being able to resist their laughter. Homunculus couldn't die that easily and Harry had told them about professor's personality.

Fourth lesson was defense against dark arts. That's when the disaster started.

________________________________

Harry was leaving from professor McGonagalls office when Ed and William came in limping. William was suporting Ed whose right hand was raised.

"Professor Umbridge sent us here", said Ed whose hand was still in the air.

"Not you too", McGonagall cried out.

"Unfortunately yes", said Envy who was now helping Ed sit down on a chair.

" would you be so kind and leave", McGonagall requested. Harry nodded and left.

"Now, Mr. Elric would you put your hand down", McGonagall said

"I'm sorry, but I can't move my hand right now..." replied Ed who was slightly embrassed.

"What do you mean?" professor asked.

"He has proplems with his condition", Envy lied quickly. McGonagall raised her eyebrows.

"I got into an accident when I was younger. My left leg and right hand haven't completely healed yet and that's why I sometimes cannot move them", Ed continued lying.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. But could you tell me what did you do to get detention?"

_______________________________

At the dinner Harry was talking to his friends. He hadn't seen Ed or Envy after their encouter in professor McGonagalls office.

"What happened after I left from the defense against the dark arts?" asked Harry.

"Everyone in Hogwarts will propably refer Ed and William as 'those two Gryffindors with a death wish' or something like that", said Ron.

"Well after you left they started defend your opinion and when professor Umbridge told them to go meet with professor McGonagall, Ed suddenly fell on the floor. William whispered something to Ed and help him up. After that they started limping out of the classroom", Hermione explained.

"And Ed had his hand raised for some reason. It looked really weird", Ron stated.

"But that doesn't have anything to do with death wish", Harry said.

"Well there was few other things as well", Hermione said.

_Flashback_

_"Yes, Mr...?" asked Umbridge_

_"Elric. I want to say that even if this Lord what's-his-name..." Ed started._

_"Voldie", stated Envy. Everyone in the classroom was staring at them looking scared._

_"Yeah, anyway even if this Voldie guy hasn't made his comeback there are other situations when you might need defensive spells", Ed stated matter of factly. By now everyone in the classroom were starting to think these new transfer students had proplems with their mental health. The feeling was mutual since Ed and Envy thought most of the wizards were insane._

_"Detention! Both of you!" Umbridge shouted._

_As teens were leaving to meet professor McGonagall Ed fell. When he tried to move his automail they didn't react at all. Envy noticed this._

_"I'll can help you walk. We should think of a fake explanation for this", he whispered helping Ed stand up._

_End of flashback_

"Now I understand", Harry said.

"You were right they were suspicious. They lied to me this morning. I think almost everything they tell is a lie", stated Hermione.

"But if they are death eaters, how did they get in Gryffindor?" Ron asked

"They could be under imperius or something", Harry suggested

"Maybe they invented some kind of spell to trick the sorting hat. Do you remember what happened at the feast? The sorting hat was shivering", Hermione reminded.

"That might be true, but we don't have any kind of proof", stated Ron "Besides they are too nice to be deatheaters. And would they call you-know-who with that kind of nick names?"

"Ron, you actually said something intelligent", stated Hermione looking suprised.

"Hey! Are you saying I'm an idiot?!" Ron almost shouted

"I think Hermione is right", replied Harry. They had already forgotten what they were talking less than minute ago.

____________________________

Hope you like it and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or FMA

________________________________

Harry, Ed and Envy were walking towards professor Umbridges office for their detentions.

"What do you think she will make us do?" Ed asked from Harry.

"I don't know. She didn't teach us last year and I think we are the first students she has ever given detention", Harry answered and started thinking different possibilities.

"Hmm... Well, we'll see", Said Envy with a bored tone as Ed knocked the door of the office.

"Good evening , Mr. Elric and Mr. Nevy", professor said.

"Good evening professor", all three teens said in unison. Ed and Harry were trying to act polite but Envy said it with his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Sit down", Umbridge said motioning the three chairs around one long table. They all did so.

_"Al would like to be here"_ Ed thought when he notice moving pictures of kittens all around the room.

Umbridge placed piece of parchment in front of each of them.

"I would like you to write 'I won't tell lies' on that parchement"; professor said

"You will use my special quills", she added when she noticed Harry moving his hand towards his school bag. Then she handed the quills.

That was another thing Ed and Envy thought to be weird. Why not use pencils?

"Excuse me, professor, but we do not have any ink", Harry stated still trying to be as polite as possible.

"Oh, you don't need ink", she said grinning widely. Envy and Ed turned to look at each other, but soon they just shrugged and started writing.

Suddenly there was loud metallic srceech. Soon after that Eds hand was raised.

"What's the proplem?" Umbridge asked

"I think this quill is broken. It doesn't write anything", Ed stated. Professor Umbridge stood from her seat and walked next to Ed and grabbed the quill.

"Hmmm... I'll get you another one", she said after looking at the quill carefully.

About ten seconds later she handed another quill to Ed who tried writing again. There was another screech.

"This one might be broken too", said Ed.

"That's weird... Well, I have lots of these so there must be at least one which works without problem", she stated.

About 10 broken quills later professor Umbridge started getting angry.

"I must get some kind of compensation for these. And the shop assistant who sold them to me said they worked. Well, that was my last quill besides those two", professor said motioning the quills Harry and Envy were holding in their hands.

"So, what am I supposed to do while in detention?" Ed asked.

"Go sit in that corner and wait until I think something for you to do", professor Umbridge said looking tired.

At the same time Envy was writing 'I won't tell lies' and sometimes looked up from the paper thinking what was so special about these quills. Sometimes he noticed Harry glancing at back of his hand. Did that have something to do with these quills?

Few hours later Ed was bored in his corner.

_"What if she knew I couldn't stand having nothing to do?"_ he though. He would be glad to be writing those words. Almost anything would be better than sitting in the corner. He was not used being still. Then he noticed professor Umbridge had stood up.

"Come here to show your arms", she said motioning Harry and Envy to step closer.

Harry scretched his hand and professor started to examine it.

"It looks like it didn't have much effect. Come here tomorrow", professor said after a while and motioned Envy to do the same as Harry had done. Envy did so looking little bit confused.

"Your other hand", Umbridge said and Envy did as told.

"Not again! Now I have only one working quill", she cried out "Tomorrow you two will do something else... Now get out!"

Both Amestrians left the room followed by confused Harry.

"What's so special about those quills?" asked Ed from Harry as they started to walk towards the Gryffindor tower.

"You don't need ink because those quill use writers blood as ink", He said and raised his hand until it was in their eye level.

"It doesn't look that bad", stated Envy

"Yeah, but I think it won't heal this fast if I write with that quill", Harry said sighing.

Suddenly Ed turned pale as if he had seen something terrible.

"Are you okay?" Envy asked.

"I'll tell you when we are alone", Ed replied quietly.

Few minutes later they were in empty common room. It was almost midnight and Harry had already gone to sleep.

"So, what's the matter", Envy asked. Ed removed his gloves and examined his automail arm.

"I was right" he almost whined "Winry is gonna kill me"

Envy grabbed Ed automail hand and looked carefully at it. There were several long and quite deep scratches.

"So those quills weren't broken after all", Envy stated and Ed nodded. Those quills had not affected Envy much since he was homunculus and his wounds healed almost immiatedly after getting them.

_________________________

Reast of the week went well even though Eds automail stopped working for few times. Ed and Envy had to clean professor Umbridges room without using magic while in detention as Harry continued writing. It wasn't that much of a punishment after all neither of the Amestrians had known magic was real until one week ago.

On Sunday evening Ed had gone to spar with Envy who had wanted to help. It had taken more time than they had predicted and they were outside after curfew. They managed to sneak inside the castle without being seen. But when they arrived into Gryffindor common room they heard few people talking. They decided to stay in one of the dark corners and tried to listen conversation.

"-ouldn't wonder so much about Hagrid", said voice which owner could not be seen "It makes people wonder what happened to him and that's something Dumbledore doesn't want"

"Okay... Do you know something about those transfer students?", asked Harry who was sitting near the fire place.

"You mean Nevy and Elric? I don't know anything about them. Why do you ask?" the voice wondered as Ed started to think he knew that voice from somewhere.

"Harry thinks they have something to do with V-v-voldemort and his deatheaters", said Hermione.

"But they are suspicious! Tell me would anyone normal travel on trains roof?" Harry asked almost shouting.

"Propably no, but that doesn't have anything to do with this", Hermione stated "Maybe it's normal in their country"

"Then how about what happened in Umbridges detention? They broke all of Umbridges quills", Harry said angrily "Every single time there was loud metallic screech"

"Wait! You got into detention with Umbridge already?" asked the voice

"I'm sorry" Harry said

"No proplem! Your father and I would've done the same", voice stated sounding proud.

"So who do you think those two are?" asked ROn who had been quiet until now.

"It's hard to say anything about that. But if Dumbledore trusts them you shouldn't worry about them" the voice said.

"We know that already, but we just can't stop thinking about them" Harry said.

"I'll try to find some information anout them", voice said.

"Thank you, Sirius", Harry said sounding glad. Envy and Ed turned to look at each others. What was Sirius doing here? And how did he come here?

"You three should go sleep already", said Sirius "Besides I have to sleep too"

"Okay", the Golden trio said in unison and left towards the dorms.

Envy and Ed decided it would be safe to come out from their hiding place.

"Now we have more information", Envy stated.

"Yeah. We should be more careful. They already suspect us", said Ed sighing

"Are you okay?" Envy asked

"I haven't slept very much after the school started and we can't go sleep yet", Ed said yawning.

"Why don't you sleep here? I wake you up when I'm sure they're sleeping", Envy suggested motioning to one of the couches.

"Thanks", said Ed and lied on the couch. Not long after he fell asleep. Envy chuckled and started playing with Eds hair.

_"He is so cute when he sleeps"_ Envy thought.

______________________________

Next morning Envy and Ed were walking towards the Great hall for breakfast. THey sit next to the Golden trio after greeting them.

"You guys weren't in the dorms when we woke up", said Harry.

"Yeah. So what", Envy answered rudely

"We went to the library to research few things", Ed answered as he reached for a toast.

"You're starting to remind Hermione", Ron stated while Hermione glared at him.

"Did something happen? You guys seem tense", Ed asked.

"Umbridge ïs Hogwarts new High Inquisitor!" Harry almost shouted.

"What does this high inquiry do?" Envy asked.

"It's High Inquisitor! Now she can fire professors if they are teaching against Ministry's demands", Hermione explained angrily.

"That's not good, right?" Ed asked.

"You're right. Where are you going?" Hermione wondered as Ed and Envy stood up after eating enough.

"We're going back to the library", stated Ed and started walking towards the doors of the Great hall. But after only few steps he fell on the floor.

"William. Would you please help me again?" Ed asked while trying to sit up.

"Again? You should've gone see Winry before leaving", Envy stated sighing. Eds automail stopped working everyday, but only for a short while. But it was getting tiring to carry Ed around.

"Try to get up, chibi", ENvy said scretching his arm towards the shorter teen who grabbed it with his left arm.

"Why do you call me that?" he asked quietly.

"It suits you and it sounds cute", Envy replied smiling as he helped the blond stand up. Ed blushed as they limped towards the library.

"What was that?" asked Ron looking confused. As answer Harry shrugged and Hermione looked just as confused as Ron did.

_______________________________

Yay! 11 reviews already! Thank you very much!

Any ideas for the coming chapters? Feel free to tell!

Hope you liked it! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or FMA

_______________________________

"Why did you get into detention again!?" shouted Hermione to Harry as they walked towards the great hall for lunch.

"You don't need to shout at him. He just lost his temper", said Ron "Your hand will be even worse if this goes on"

"I know already", Harry said looking at floor.

"She is horrible", stated Hermione after finaly calming down.

"Maybe you guys could teach me how to break those quills", suggested Harry looking at Ed and Envy.

"What makes you think we broke them", stated Ed grinning widely.

"If you didn't break them, tell me where did that loud screech come from?", Harry asked.

"Why should we tell you?" asked Envy

"Well for examble I had to write with those words while you just cleaned her office", stated Harry.

"You've got a point", stated Ed thinking and glanced at Envy who nodded. It looked like they were talking telepathicly. Suddenly both Amestrians turned around and started walking.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione

"We have few things to do. Harry, you should consider this as favor", said Ed smiling and continued walking with Envy leaving confused Golden trio standing in the midle of the corridor.

"What was that?" wonderded Ron.

"I don't know, but I think we are going to know sooner or later", said Hermione.

________________________________

"Are you sure no one will see?", asked Ed from Envy.

"Yup! I saw no one walking towards here", Envy replied.

"Okay, let's get this done so we can eat something before next lesson", Ed stated and clapped his hand together. Soon the corridor was lit with bluish light.

________________________________

Later on the evening Golden trio was eating their dinner when Fred and George arrived and sat next to them.

"You never guess"

"what happened at"

"our defense against"

"the dark arts lesson", twins stated.

"What happened?" asked Ron

"When we were going to the lesson"

"classrooms door had disappeared!", twins continued

"How is that possible? I've never heard any spell that could make the door disappear", Hermione stated looking shocked.

"Well, professor tried to use spells"

"to make it come back"

"But none of them worked"

"Then she called some other professors"

"to help her"

"but they weren't able to open it either"

"So our lesson was cancelled", twins said grinning.

"Harry! Hermione! Ron!" shouted voice from Great halls door. Golden trio turned to look who was shouting their names and saw Ed and Envy hurrying towards them.

"Has anything happened?" asked Ed sitting down.

"Well, door into Umbridges classro... Wait a second! You did that didn't you?" Hermione said.

"Did what?" Ed asked playing dumb

"You made the door disappear!" said Harry

"What kind of spell"

"did you use?" twins asked curiously.

"We know nothing. Right, William", Ed said happily smiling.

"You guys have no proof", stated Envy.

"Didn't you just admit you did it?" asked Ron. Everyone was staring at Ed and Envy until Ed placed his finger on his lips.

"We did nothing right?" Ed said.

"But-" started Ron who was interrupted by Hermione who had understood what Ed was trying to tell.

"Maybe we should just eat", Hermione stated.

______________________________

When Harry was at the detention Hermione, Ron, Envy and Ed were chatting in the Gryffindor common room.

"What actually happened at dinner", asked still confused Ron.

"Anyone could have been listenin our arguing while being in the hall", Ed explained " And neither of us want sget in trouble"

"Would you now tell us what spell you used?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry but my teacher told us not to tell anyone", said Ed trying not to laugh at the mental image of colonel Mustang being teacher.

"Why is that?" Ron asked.

"Well in our country is almost always in war and you don't know who you can trust", Envy lied quickly.

"It's almost same thing in here now that V-v-voldemort has come back", Hermione said as Ron shuddered "and that's why we need to learn defensive spells"

"You could always start study group", said Envy.

"That's it!" shouted Hermione standing up quickly and gaining everyones attention "We start a study group where we can learn defensive spells"

Suddenly everyone in the common room was continuing what they had been doing less than twenty seconds ago. Nobody wanted more studying.

"Sit down, Hermione", Ed said and Hermione did as told.

"I don't think professor Umbridge would like the idea", stated Envy grinning at the idea of making Umbridge angry. The only professor Envy and Ed hated was Umbridge. They didn't like Snape either but they were used to his kind of personality.

"Wait Hermione! Who would teach us? I don't want to read anymore books after our first year" Ron whined

"What happened on your first year?" asked Ed trying to gain as much of information as possible.

"Well, we were trying to search information of Nicholas Flamels. Then we found out Sorceres stone was hidden in our school", Hermione explained.

"Sorceres stone?" Envy asked.

"Stone made with alchemy. It can turn lead into gold and it can make you immortal. It's also called philisophers stone", Hermione continued. At then Ed turned pale.

"What happened to the stone?" he asked quietly.

"Dumbledore said it was destroyed", said Ron. At then Ed stood up and walked towards the dorms.

"Did we say something wrong?" asked Ron

"In our country philisophers stone is something very powerful but to make one you need to do many inhuman actions", Envy explained leaving out everything about using human lives as its ingredients.

"Does that have anything to do with this?" Ron wondered.

"He doesn't like the idea of the stone being destroyed", Envy said smiling sadly. Ron and Hermione looked very confused.

Half an hour later Harry arrived from detention which had been deferred from Umbridges office into broom closet. Not long after that Ed came back down.

"Have you calmed down?" Envy asked and Ed nodded as an answer.

"Harry, we've been thinking. What if we started study group", started Hermione "We need to learn defensive spells, but Umbridge isn't going to let us, so..."

"Okay... but I'm kind of tired reading books. Last time you made us research almost whole library", Harry said.

"I've started to think we need teacher", Hermione started "some one like you, Harry"

It was quiet for few minutes. Ed, Envy and the rest of the Golden trio were now staring at Hermione.

"I'm not best student like you, Hermione", Harry said

"I wasn't talking about tests or exams. Think about all the things you've done" Hermione said

Yeah. You killed that basilisk. And you can make perfect Expecto patronum and all" Ron listed

Envy and Ed were both trying to gain all useful information they could and didn''t say anything.

"You don't know how it feels!" Harry shouted angrily and started ranting how horrible it is to see someone getting killed or tortured. At the same time Ed started thinking all the horrible things he had been through and for the second time that evening he turned pale. He remembered the failed transmutation, Nina, Als soul in the empty suit of armor and all the other things.

"Ed are you okay?" Envy asked quietly. Ed looked around and noticed everyone else had already gone to sleep,

"I think I am", he said sighing "This is going to be long mission"

"If they make you feel sad again I will make sure they won't even think about doind that", Envy said. Ed smiled. He was happy Envy was there.

"It's okay. Are we going to join that study group thingie?" Ed asked.

"We have to", Envy said sighing.

"Let's hope they won't get anymore suspicious", Ed stated and lowered his head on Envys shoulder.

____________________________________

Sorry about all of the angst. I'll try to make next chapter more happier.

If there's something you want to happen in this fic please tell! It's much easier to make chapter when I know what you want to happen.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or FMA

___________________________________

Next week went quickly. Only proplem was Eds automail. It stopped working almost every day. It would be only matter of time until they would completely stop working. Or someone would notice his limbs weren't real. On one evening Ed was sitting in the common room with Envy when they heard knocking sound coming from one of the windows. They turned to see who or what was making the noise. They saw large brown owl sitting on the windowstill knocking the window.

When they let it in it dropped large package onto Ed who angrily started chasing the owl around the common room. He didn't stop until the owl flew out.

"It's for you", said Envy after reading the address.

"Who is it from?" Ed asked from Envy who was closer the packet.

"It doesn't say, but there's military's mark on it", said Envy so that none of the curious Gryffindor could hear.

Ed quickly opened the package and took book which looked like photo album. He opened it and saw hundreds of pictures. All of the pictures had little girl in them. Ed slammed he book close. He already

knew who had sent it to him. Then he noticed note taped onto the cover.

___________________________________

_Yo! _

_I'm sure you have missed this! I would've shown you some pictures of my cute Elycia but you weren't around so I decided to sent some for you! No need to say thanks!_

_Liutenant colonel Maes Hughes_

____________________________________

"I should have known", Ed said sighing after reading the note.

"Is he the guy who always shows you those pictures of his daughter?" asked Envy.

"Yes he is", Ed replied as he took light blue envelope from the packet.

_________________________________

_Hey, brother!_

_I was shocked when I heard you had been sent into magic school. Is it fun in there? When are you coming back? Winry was going to do maintain to your automail but she can't do it when your _

_not here. She says you should take care of them._

_I found another cat. Can I keep it? Please!? I don't need to travel anymore so I can take care of it!_

_I'm sorry, this letter was kind of short..._

_From: Alphonse_

_________________________________

After reading his little brothers letter Ed couldn't do anything but smile happily.

Now the package was almost empty there was one letter left. It had military's mark on it.

Sighing Ed opened the last letter

_________________________________

_To Major Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist_

_You need to sent your report about your mission as soon as possible. And after that you'll keep sending reports every month. This was order from the fuhrer himself. _

_Riza has been collecting your paper work on your desk. It was hard to see you behind your desk but now no one can see you._

_Few weeks ago we found hiding place of the homunculus. We attacked there but we didn't see Envy. He could be after you so you need to be careful._

_In the envelope there is permission to go to the Hogsmeade._

_From Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame alchemist_

_________________________________

Ed started laughing when he read the part where Mustang mentioned Envy.

"What's so funny, chibi?" Envy asked.

"Col-Mustang told me to be careful cause you might be after me", Ed replied while laughing.

"How did they know?", Envy asked playind dumb and grinned.

"They didn't see you when they attacked your home", Ed explained wiping his tears of joy.

"Hmmm... What's that?" Envy asked pointing towards small piece of paper on the floor. Ed lifted and looked at it.

"It's permission to go Hogsmeade", Ed explained

"I don't have one..." Envy stated. Both were quiet for a while.

"How are you going to get there? We have to look after Harry", Ed wondered.

"I can always change into some animal and slip in", Envy suggested.

"Is that the only possibility?" Ed asked "I mean some one could see you when you shape shift"

"I'll find place where I can do it"; said Envy

"Okay, but we'll have to be careful", Ed said sighing.

________________________________________

When Hogsmeade weekend came the Golden trio was outside waiting for Ed and Envy to arrive. After a while they saw familiar short blond hurrying toward them. But they didn't see William anywhere. Instead on Edwards shoulder there was little black kitten with purple eyes. Its black fur seemed actually little bit greenish.

"Where is William?" asked Hermione

"He is coming little bit later and he said we don't need to wait for him", Ed explained. The golden trio nodded as an answer before they started walking to Hogsmeade.

"Did you and William get into fight or something?" asked Harry "You two are always together"

"No we didn't" Ed said quickly.

"I didn't know you had a cat", stated Ron

"Now you know", Ed said shortly trying not to sound too suspicious

"What's its name?" Hermione asked

"Its name is ...Envy" Ed said after thinking

"That's really weird name!" stated Ron. Suddenly black kitten started hissing.

"Is it just me or did your cat get angry when Ron insulted it?" Harry wondered.

"He is very intelligent", Ed lied and glared at the kitten in manner which screamed something like 'We were supposed to be careful so act like normal kitten'

"Where would you like to go first?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, don't mind me. I can look around myself" Ed lied "Besides I'll have to wait for William"

"We can wait for him with you", said Hermione. She was sure Edward had lied again. But why would he do that?

"Didn't you have to go to the Hogs head earlier to be there first?" asked Ed

"Yeah, we should go, Hermione", said Harry who had not noticed Eds lie. Hermione had no choise but follow her friends.

"So, Envy. Where are you going to change back?" Ed asked from the kitten after making sure no on could hear him.

"One of the books in library mentioned house called shrieking shack. Apparently its empty", kitten answered quietly.

"Yeah, but isn't that little bit too far?" Ed questioned.

"That might be true... I'll just change in the toilet of the three broomsticks or something", Envy said.

___________________________________________

"Didn't you notice he was lying?" asked Hermione from her friends when they arrived into Hogs head.

"Why would he lie about something like that?" Ron wondered.

"Maybe we shouldn't told them about this meeting", Harry stated "If they are deatheaters we would only help them by letting them join"

"That's the proplem, but if we didn't tell them they would know we are suspicious", stated Hermione sighing loudly.

"Arghh! It's getting more and more confusing", Ron whined "They seem suspicious but then why would they make Umbridges classroom's door disappear?"

"You have a point", stated Hermione "This is the second intelligent thing you said this year"

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" Ron asked, but before Hermione could answer, about twenty students of Hogwarts stepped in.

Students ordered butter beers and sat around the table with Harry, Hermione and Ron.

When Harry glanced around the table he saw many people he knew already. For example Fred, George and Lee. But he didn't see Ed or William.

"Everyone propably knows why we are here", started Hermione "we need to learn how to defend ourselves for real instead of listening what Umbridge tries to make us learn"

Hermiones speech continued without any interruption for few minutes until tehy heard loud arguing from outside.

"Don't call me palm tree"

"He didn't know you hate that!"

"Shut up! Let me go I'm going to kill him!"

Everyone in Hogs head tried to look outside to find out what was going on. Apparently some (stupid) slytherin had called William palm tree and now Ed was trying not to let the green haired teen kill that slytherin.

"Thanks for your help, shorty!" thanked the unfortunate slytherin who had moved futher away from William

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD GET EATEN BY A SPIDER?!" shouted Ed who accidentaly let William go. Now the poor unfortunate slytherin was running for his life two murderous teen chasing right behind him.

"Should we help him?"

"Nah, he's slytherin"

"When Ron called Ed short he hit Ron with a book"

"That's not so bad"

"Ron lost his consciousness"

"Oh"

"We haven't seen William angry yet"

"He looked like he wanted to kill someone"

Loud discussion took place until someone reminded why they were in there.

"So, as I was saying everyone who is here right now has to write their name on this parchement", Hermione said trying to sound like nothing had happened at all.

But before anyone could write their name door opened and William and Ed stepped inside.

"Sorry! We were late cause someone called this chibi short", Envy said

"I'm not short", Ed muttered. Everyone was staring at them. Who wouldn't?

"We heard you", Ron said.

"Oh, then you know what happened. Just continue what you were doing", Envy said happily smiling.

Rest of the meeting went quite well. Well if you didn't count all the stares Ed and Envy got. Most of the people were mentaly swearing not to mention words 'short' or 'palm tree' when those two were near,

Few hours later professor Sprout found unconscious Slytherin in middle of an alleyway. He had many bruises but he couldn't remember anything after eating breakfast so culprit was never found.

_____________________________________________

I tried to make this chapter more happier.

Thanks for the reviews! I'm happy to know there are so many readers!

Please review and tell if you wish something particular to happen in the coming chapters!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or FMA

___________________________________

"You really should have gone to see Winry", growled Envy as he dragged unconsicious blond towards hospital wing.

They had been walking close to quidditch field because they were supposed to go watch the Gryffindor against Slytherin match but unfortunately Eds automail had stopped causing the shorter teen to fall and hit his head on ground. Hermone had told Envy to take Ed to the Hospital wing.

"You can fight chimeras but then you knock yourself out using your automail", Envy muttered.

"May I ask what is automail?" asked gentle voice from behind Envy. He turned to see who was talking and saw professor Dumbledore.

"It's nothing special", Envy lied trying to smile but failed miserably.

"Why don't you use spell 'wingardium leviosa'?" Dumbledore asked.

"... It didn't occur to me" Envy muttered and mentaly slapped himself. He would've done it physically but couldn't without dropping Ed on floor.

"Let me help you", Dumbledore said tooking his wand from his sleeve. Envy raised his eyebrow. Who kept their wand in their sleeve?

Few minutes later still unconsicious Ed was lying on one of the hospital wings many beds.

"I can tell you're hiding something from me", Dumbledore said.

"Everyone has their secrets", Envy muttered looking away from headmaster's eyes. Suddenly they heard quiet groan coming from Edwards bed. Short blond had his eyes slightly opened and was staring at the ceiling.

"You okay, chibi?" Envy asked.

"I'm not short", Ed said "What happened?"

"Your leg gave away again, but this time you hit your head", Envy said. Dumbledore looked slightly confused but Ed understood what Envy meant.

"Damn. I'm starting to think Winry made some kind of mistake while repairing it", Ed said

"Can you move them?" Envy asked.

"Not yet..." Ed answered sounding anoyed.

"Is there something you might want to tell me?" asked Dumbledore whose precence had been forgotten once again.

"I'll tell if you promise you won't tell anyone", stated Ed sighing after thinking for a while.

"I won't tell", said headmaster smiling gently.

Ed slowly took his gloves off and pulled his sleeve up so that his automail could be seen almost completely.

"Interesting. This must be somekind of muggle prosthesis. How does it work?" Dumbledore asked looking closely at Eds hand.

"It's connected directly to my nerves and I can move it like my real hand" Ed explained "My left leg is like this too"

"I'm suprised how it actually move around here", Dumbledore stated. Ed and Envy both gave him weird look.

"Muggle equipment don't normally work around Hogwarts", headmaster explained.

"So that's why they stopped working so often", Ed stated

"You could've said it earlier. I wouldn't have had to carry him around", Envy said angrily.

"You never asked", Dumbledore said chuckling slightly. Again, he took his wand from his sleeve and Ed gave him same weird look as Envy had given while walking towards the Hospital wing. Headmaster quietly mutterd the spell while pointing his wand towards Ed.

Not long after that Ed raised his right hand and moved his fingers.

"Thanks", he muttered as he jumped down from bed he had been resting on.

"You're welcome", said Dumbledore chuckling.

____________________________________

Later on the same day Envy and Ed were sitting in common room with depressed Golden trio. Apparently Gryffindor had won the quidditch match but Harry and Malfoy had gotten into fight and Gryffindor quidditch team was now lacking seeker and both of the beaters.

"I think I know something that will cheer you up", said Hermione after long time of silence.

"What is it?" asked Harry sadly.

"Hagrid is back", Hermione stated. This sentence made Harry jump up from his chair happily smiling and Ron stopped staring at the wall.

"Is this Hagrid guy our care of magical creatures professor?" asked Ed. Golden trio turned to look at him. Thay had obviously forgotten both amestrians.

"Yes. Would you like to meet him?" Ron asked.

"Sure", Envy and Ed answered in unison.

"Uhh... Ron, I don't think we can all fit under my invisiblity cloak", Harry stated

"We have other ways to go out without being seen", said Envy

"Uhh... Okay then. Let's meet in front of Hagrid's hut", said Hermione.

"Okay! We leave already", said Ed and walkied in front of one of the windows and opened it.

"Wait! You're not going to jump are you?" asked shocked Harry.

"Of course not. We'll climb", said Envy grinning.

"See you soon!" said Ed as he started to climb his way down.

Less than two minutes later Ed and Envy were both standing in front of Hagrid's hut.

"I forgot it had snowed last night", stated Ed shivering from the cold "It's too cold in here!"

"Can't you transmute something to make you warm?" asked Envy.

"There's nothing I can transmute to do that", Ed said.

"I guess it can't be helped", said Envy smiling as he embraced shorter teen.

"E-envy! What are you doing?" Ed asked blushing

"I'm trying to make you feel warmer. It wouldn't be nice to get frost bites from your automail", Envy said chuckling.

The were still for few minutes even though it felt more like eternity. Envy let go of Ed only after they saw footprints appearing in the snow.

"You're slow, you know", said Envy when the footprints came closer.

"How did you know we were here?" asked Ron.

"Footprints", replied Ed shortly.

"You should think before you ask anything", Hermione said.

Golden trio plus Ed and Envy proceeded closer to Hagrids hut and Hermione knocked the door after Harry took the invisiblity cloak off them.

Soon Hagrid opened the door, but when he did Hermione almost screamed. His eye was swollen and there were many cuts in his hand and face.

"Shhh! Don't want them know you're here", he said "Who are these two?"

"I'm William Nevy and this is Edward Elric, we are transfer students" Envy stated

"...You're huge!" was all Ed could say.

"c'me in! I must be cold outside" Hagrid stated motioning them to step inside.

"What happened to you?" askes Ron

"T'is is nothing", Hagrid stated and started looking for teacups.

"You were doing something for the Order weren't you?" Harry asked. Hermione poked Harry lightly and motioned towards Envy and Edward.

"We know about the order, you know. So, it's not like you couldn't talk about it while we're around", stated Envy who had noticed Hermiones doing. Hagrid raised his eyebrows in suprise.

After that Hagrid told about his trip to meet giants and when he saw few deatheaters. Envy and Ed listened for any information that could be useful.

Suddenly there was loud knock from door.

"It's her", said Harry when he saw professor Umbridge from the window.

"We'll have to hide", Ron stated.

The golden trio hided under the invisiblity cloak, but Envy and couldn't fit there anymore so they went under Hagrids bed.

"Hagrid! Hide our cups"; Ed ordered from under the bed. Hagrid quickly put them in Fangs crate.

By now almost everyone in the room stared at the door hoping Umbridge wouldn't notice anything. No one noticed quiet clapping sound and bluish light coming from under the bed.

"Hello. I'm professor Umbridge" she said.

"Aren't you working in ministy?" Hagris asked looking confused.

"I was, but now I'm teaching Defense against the dark arts-"

"T'ats kind of brave"

"And I'm Hogwart's high inquisitor"

"W'at's that?"

Umbridge started asking questions about Hagrids absence while she looked around the hut for anyone else. When she bend down to look under the bed the Golden trio and Hagrid hold their breaths. But they were suprised when she rose up without noticing anyone.

" I will inform ministry about your late arriving. Now, good night, Hagrid", she said as she left.

When they were sure she couldn't hear or see them the golden trio took off the invisiblity cloak and rushed to look under the bed. When they did so they couldn't see anyone or anything.

"They disappeared", said Ron in mixture of shock and interest.

"They can't hust disappear. There's not any spells that allow something like that happen", stated Hermione confused.

Suddenly one of the floor tiles started moving. Harry Hermione and Ron stared at it as it slowly moved and revealed hole. It was so small no adult could fit inside. Suddenly Edwards head appeared in front of them.

"She left already?" Ed asked but it sounded more like stating.

"Yes... How did you know about that hole?" asked Harry as he helped Ed to get out from there.

"I didn't know it. I made it just now", Ed explained as he turned back towards the hole to reach for something.

"Where's William?" Hermione asked.

"He's down there", Ed said pointing towards the hole. When the Golden trio glanced towards the pit they could see Envy in there, Harry could've sweared he had not seen William earlier.

"Would someone help me out here?" Envy asked.

"That's what I'm trying to do", Ed replied and pulled Envy up.

"How did you two fit in there? It's quite small", wondered Ron

"Chibi is smaller than most of the first years", stated Envy. Harry Hermione and Ron tried to get away before Ed would do something violent

"I'm not short", muttered short blond suprising the Golden trio by not ranting.

"How did you make that 'ole?" asked Hagrid

"That's something I'm not supposed to tell", Ed stated calmly "I can fix it"

"You don't havet to! I kinda needed cellar" said Hagrid happily smiling.

"We should propably leave already. It's getting late", said Envy.

"You're right", said Hermione "Hagrid, please don't teach us something that will make Umbridge to fire you"

"Of course not", Hagrid replied, but you could guess from his voice he was going to teach something dangerous. Hermione sighed as they left from Hagrids hut. THe golden trio walked under the invisiblity cloak while Envy and Ed climbed back to Gryffindor common room using window stills.

___________________________________

I tried to write Hagrids speech but I obviously failed. And I know the ending wasn't good...

Yay! Almost twenty reviews! Thank you very much! *bows*


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or FMA

_________________________________

The golden trio plus Ed and Envy were walking towards Hagrids hut. Their next lesson was going to be care of magical creatures. Harry, Ron and Hermione were worried about it but Ed and Envy didn't particulary care. They weren't going to be here next year so no worries. Besides even if Hagrid did get fired no one waws making him leave from the castle.

"Good af'ernoon! Today we are going to keep the lesson over there", stated Hagrid motioning towards the forbidden forest. Envy raised his eyebrow. Why should they go to somewhere which has word 'forbidden' in it?

Most of the class groaned. It seemed like no on wanted to go to the forest, but everyone still followed Hagrid who was carrying something that looked like half of a dead cow.

After few minutes of walking they arrived in somekind of clearing. Hagrid dropped the piece of cow on the ground and led out an ear hurting shriek.

"T'is way they'll come here", he said and shrieked again for few times. Almost everyone was now looking around scared of all the creatures that could attack them.

Suddenly few horse like creatures stepped out of the bushes.

"Thestrals", muttered Ed so quietly only Envy could hear him. Two of them looked around and noticed they were not the only ones that could see those creepy creatures. Neville, Harry and one of the Slytherins were all staring at them.

"A Th'se who can see them, raise your hands", stated Hagrid. Envy raised his hand sighing as he did so. Eds hand was also in air.

"See what?" asked one of the others. Hagrid motioned towards the dead cow. Students stared at it for a while and bagun gasping as they saw pieces of meat disappear.

"Doe' anyone know what th'se creatures are and why most of 'ou can't see them?" Hagrid asked sounding proud. Hermiones quickly rose into the air. Hagrid nodded towards Hermione.

"They are thestrals. Only those who have seen-" Hermione stopped in middle of her sentence as if trying to decide should she continue or not " those who have seen death can see them"

Many students gasped and stared at the unfortunate persons who were able to see them.

Suddenly familiar cough was heard.

"Hem, hem. Did you notice the note I send you this morning?" asked professor Umbridge who had appeared without anyone noticing her.

"I did", Hagrid answered.

Few minutes later Umbridge was walking around the students asking questions about their lessons while Hagrid tried to teach about thestrals. The keyword was tried.

Suddenly Umbridge aproached Envy and Ed.

"You can see those creatures?" she asked and both Amestrians nodded "Who did you see die?"

Both teens were quiet for a while.

"Mother..." Ed finally answered looking at his feet his bangs covering his eyes. Umbridge turned towards Envy and waited for answer,

"I've seen few massacres. Pretty closely too", said Envy grinning at Umbridges shocked look.

Half an hour later They were walking towards their next lesson which happened to be herbology.

"That old lying gargoyle!" Hermione insulted "She thinks Hagrid's stupid only because her mother was giant"

"You know, this is first time I've ever seen you insult any of the professors so freely"; stated Ron looking amazed.

"You've been awfully quiet. Are you alright, Ed?" Harry asked trying to ignore Ron and Hermione arguing.

"It's nothing. Just some bad memories", Ed replied smiling sadly

"About your mothers death?" Ron asked. Hermione glared at him.

"Partly", Ed said looking at his feet again.

"Let's go! It wouldn't be good if we would be late", said Envy sensing Eds sad mood.

They hurried towards their next lesson

_________________________________________

"I would like to know your plans for cristmas holiday", stated Dumbledore smiling gently at the two teens sitting on the other side of his desk. It was last day before holiday. Dumbledore had asked Ed and Envy to visit office to tak about their plans for cristmas.

"I don't have any plans. Others propably won't even care about me going home or not", replied Envy "Besides they haven't told me our new address"

"I would like to see my little brother and others, but it's not that important", said Ed thinking about Al.

"If you want I can sent you there by portkey", said Dumbledore. Suddenly there was loud knock at the door of his office.

When the door opened Ed and Envy could see professor McGonagall, Ron and Harry. The later two were looking really pale.

They explained the situation. Apparently Harry had seen vision of Rons father getting hurt or something like that.

"Edward, William. I think you should spend your holiday at the Grimauld place", stated Dumbledore. Both teens nodded. Soon Weasleys, Harry, Ed and Envy were ready to leave.

Just before leaving with the portkey brown owl flew on Dumbledores desk. The headmaster took the letter from its leg and read it quickly.

"William. It seems part of your family is going to visit you soon", Dumbledore said folding the parchement in his hands.

Envy and Ed both had shocked expressions. None of the other homunculi knew about their relationship. It was going to be very hard to explain it.

"When I say three, crab this cauldron" stated DUmbledore pretenting he didn't see Eds and Envy expressions.

"One... Two... THREE"

Everyone around the cauldron touched it and soon they were all in Grimauld place's dining room.

This time Envy or Ed didn't stumble after using portkey.

"You arrived very soon", stated Sirius who had been waiting for them.

"Is dad okay?!"asked Weasley twins in unison.

"I don't know. Your mother is at St. Mungo to see is he alright or not", replied Sirius trying to calm the boys.

"We're going there!" stated one of the twins.

"You can't!" Sirius almost shouted.

"Why should we listen to you!?" other twin shouted

"It would be suspicious if you went there before anyone has told he's there", stated Ed calmly "Besides I've seen people that have gotten worse wounds than that and lived"

This finally calmed the brother who sat down next to Ginny.

"I'm going sleep", Ed stated like nothing had happened earlier "I can finally sleep enough"

"...So they actually do sleep", stated Ron.

"What do you mean? Of course they sleep", wondered Ginny raising her eyebrow.

"We've never seen them sleep. They always go to sleep after us and wake up earlier than Hermione does", replied Harry.

"He sounded like he hadn't slept enough for a long time, so it can't be their habit", stated Ron. Suddenly everyone in the room except Harry.

"What?" asked confused Ron

"This is the first time I've ever heard you saying anything intelligent", stated everyone but Harry in unison

"Not you too! I'm not that stupid!" Ron insisted.

"Actually you are", stated Fred. Or George no one was sure who was who.

After that Ron spend almost all of the night sulking in a corner as others were thinking about Mr. Weasley.

______________________________________________

"Wake up, chibi!" was the first thing Ed heard at that morning.

"Do I have to? Just five more minutes" muttered Ed still half asleep. "Why do I have to wake up anyway. It's holiday"

"Cause it's twelve o'clock, everyone else left to St. Mungo and I'm bored", Envy listed. "Oh, and if you don't get up soon I'll go get some milk for you to drink"

"Okay, okay, I'm awake!" Stated Ed sitting up.

"That's good! Dress up so we can go to downstairs to eat", said Envy smirking happily.

Few minutes later they were sitting in the dining room eating lunch or in Eds case breakfast.

Besides Ed and Envy only Sirius was in there. He propably wanted to go too, but he couldn't.

Suddenly there was loud knock at the door. Unfortunately it made Mrs. Black wake up . Sirius went to open the door and make the now screaming potraits shut up.

"Who could it be? Most of the people in oreder already know not to knock too hard", wondered Ed

"How should I know? I can change my shape but I can't see through walls", stated Envy.

"William! Your relatives arrived", shouted Sirius over the sceaming coming from the pantings.

"Oh shit!", stated Envy and looked ready to hit his head on the table.

"What are we going to say?" asked Ed. His voice sounded little bit panicking.

"If they don't see you they won't know your here", Envy said but it was already too late. Teen with long black hair had stepped into the room and was now running towards Envy.

"Eeeenvyyy! What's Fullmetal shortie doing here and why isn't he fighting?" asked Wrath.

"I'll explain later! And my name is now William", Envy hissed angrily.

"Okay, _Will_" said Wrath grinning when he mentioned Envys new name,

"Who else came here?" Envy asked.

"Lust and Gluttony", Wrath replied "Gluttony is trying to eat that screaming painting and Lust pretends to be big sister and is thanking that man who opened the door"

"I should've known", Envy said finally slamming his head on the table.

"Did something happen to him?" asked Wrath from Ed and pointed at Envy.

"Actually, many things happened just now", Ed answered.

Suddenly the screaming stopped and Sirius stepped inside the room while talking to Lust.

"I don't know how to repay you and your pet. I never have to hear that annoying scream again", said Sirius. It seemed like GLuttony had succeeded eating the portrait and Sirius wasd thinking the homunculus was somekind of magical creature.

"It's nothing. It's actually good thing Gluttony had something to eat. Otherwise it might have eaten something more important", replied Lust.

"I'm Sirius Black nice to meet you", said Sirius shaking hands with Lust.

"Luise. Pleasure is mine" Lust lied.

Envy raised his head and looked confused when Lust told her name.

"Oh, your here too Edward", stated Lust with fake smile "William, you didn't tell he was here too"

She walked behind Envy, grabbed back of his shirt and started dragging the struggling teen out of the room followed by smirking Wrath and confused Ed.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to talk with William", said Lust before closing the door of the dining room.

When they were in Envys and Eds room(Ed had told them the way) Lust finally let go of Envys shirt.

"Envy, would you like to tell me what's going on?" Lust asked.

"It doesn't have anything to do with you guys", growled Envy.

"Actually it has", stated Lust.

"Maybe you guys are going out and didn't tell us?" Wrath suggested grinning. Ed and Envy couldn't hide their shocked expressions.

"Hmmm... how long?" Lust asked

"For about half year", answered Envy looking away.

"This means only one thing-" Lust started as Wrath grinned even more widely.

____________________________________________

Cliffhanger. I wanted to try doing a cliffhanger at least for once.

I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit OOC.

Please review! :3


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or FMA

_______________________________________

"This means only one thing-" started Lust as Wrath grinned even more widely.

Ed and Envy were already waiting for the worst to come.

"It means Greed lost that bet we made!" Lust said in a sing-song voice.

"Wait- WHAT?!" asked Envy shouting

"Well, Lust and Greed made a bet. Lust said you love Fullmetal and Greed said you hate him", explained Wrath smirking at the though of Greed having to give his money away.

"So, your not gonna do anything about this?" asked Ed.

"That's right. After all it's the most human like thing any of us has actually gone through", said Lust more seriously, but still smiling.

Ed sighed in relif and smiled happily. Envy was still shocked about Lusts bet and just stood not moving.

"Oh, I must make sure Gluttony won't eat that Sirius guy", Lust said and left towards downstairs humming.

"So, how's the school going?" asked Wrath "You've propably destroyed at least half of the whole school"

"What if we haven't?" asked Envy who had finally overcome his shock.

"Well, that would be miracle" replied Wrath "Can you show me some of these magic tricks you've learned?"

"We can't use magic outside the school", explained Ed.

"That's no fun", stated Wrath looking disappointed.

"You can always ask one of the adults show you, if you want to", Ed said "By the way, be careful of Weasley twins. They are conceiving candies that will make you sick if you eat them"

"I don't think they will work if homunculus eats some", said Envy sighing "I think they put something in my food few weeks ago, but they didn't work"

"How can you be so sure about that?" Ed wondered

"Well, for the whole dinner they were staring at me like I was having another head or something, but as soon as the dinner ended they looked really disappointed", Envy explained sighing. That was another thing that propably made people think they were suspicious.

"Others are propably arriving soon. What are we supposed to call you, Wrath?" Ed asked.

"Lust said I should use name Walther", Wrath answered.

"How did she think about that kind of names?" Envy asked and Wrath shrugged as answer.

___________________________________________

Harry was sad and frustrated. They had eaves dropped conversation of Mr. Weasley and few Order members in the hospital. They had heard things they weren't supposed to and Harry was now suking not wanting to cause proplems for anyone.

"Let's hope Sirius hasn't called Ed short", stated one of the twins trying to lighten up everyones mood.

Tonks had aproached the front door of the Grimauld place and accidentaly used the doorbell. Everyone was ready to hear Mrs. Blacks ear hurting screams but they never came. Instead Sirius came happily smiling to open the door.

"Did something happen?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I finally got rid of that damned portrait", Sirius said happily. This sentence made the mood lighten up little bit.

"How did you do it?" Hermione asked.

"Well, actually I didn't do it", Sirius said letting everyone inside "Williams big sister and her pet did"

"So his family is here?" asked Moody sounding little bit doubtful.

"Only his big sister and little brother with their pet", Sirius explained.

"What kind of pet is it?" Ron asked.

"I didn't recognize it and she hasn't told yet", Sirius stated.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You can't eat him!" came shout from dining room.

Harry, Hermione and Ron hurried to the room to see what was going on.

When they entered they saw William, Ed, black haired teen, tall woman and somekind of fat... creature? William was shouting at the creature who hungrily looked at Ed. Black haired teen had almost inhuman smirk on his face and tall woman was patting creatures head.

"Oh, you guys are back already" stated Ed "Let me indroduce you. This is Walther he's Willliams little brother and she is Luise, she is Williams big sister"

"Hermione Granger, these are Ron Weasley and Harry Potter", Stated Hermione. Harry was standing still, staring at almost everyone in the room.

"What is he?" asked Ron pointing at the fat sin.

"He is Gluttony", Lust stated "Be careful, he wants to eat almost everything"

Ron took few steps back trying to get as far from Gluttony as possible.

"Do you mind if I ask what kind of creature he is?" Hermione asked curiously. All of them were quiet.

"Have you ever heard of Homunculi?" asked Envy finally. Wrath smirked again. He already knew what Envy was going to say. Hermione shook her head. Ron and Harry could just stare. There was something Hermione didn't know.

"One myth says there are seven homunculus who are named after seven deathly sins", Envy said grinning

"But isn't that just a myth?" wondered Ron.

"Gluttony is here standing in front of you and you think it's just a myth", stated Wrath with a serious voice.

The Golden trio was silent. Who wouldn't in their position.

"Hey, Luise! I was wondering if Gluttony could help us by dispossing few other thing?" asked Sirius who had entered the room after conversation about homunculi ended.

"That would be great!", stated Lust with fake liveliness and followed Sirius out of the room with Gluttony following behind them.

"Could someone show some magic? Ed and Will didn't want to" Wrath asked trying to sound innocent

Loud 'crack' echoed in the room as Weasley twins apparated in front of them.

"You want to-"

"-see some-"

"-magic?" twins stated and Wrath nodded.

"Could you guys stop talking like that?" Ron pleaded.

"No-"

"-way!" Twins stated just to annoy their little brother.

"This magic thing isn't that great after all", Wrath stated after few magic spells.

"Why do you-"

"-think so?" twins asked.

"Well, it's not so much different from alc-" Wrath started explaining but before he could end the sentence Ed and Envy had both clamped their hand over his mouth.

"Why did you do that?" asked Wrath angrily.

"We are not supposed to mention alchemy, military or anything like that while we're here", stated Ed quietly so that only Wrath and Envy were able to hear him.

The Golden trio and Weasley twins had raised their eyebrow and were now wondering what was so the reason for them to act so secretive.

Before anyone could say another word Mrs. Weasley came into the dining room. She made disgusted glare at Ed and Envys long hair, but when she noticed Warth her glare became even more loathing.

"Who is your little friend?" she asked trying to sound polite which she succeeded.

"My name is Wra-" he started.

"Walther!" Envy and Ed stated shouting earning questioning glances.

"Okay... Could someone help with dinner?" she asked. Ed, Envy and Wrath told they couldn't cook so they just left so they wouldn't be in others way.

Ten minutes later two homunculus and Ed were in the room which was somekind of library. Wrath asked many questions about Hogwarts.

"So there are four different houses. Which are you guys in?" Wrath asked.

"We're both in Gryffindor", replied Envy tiredly.

"That hat thingie must be senile. I was sure you would be in Slytherin", stated Wrath to Envy

"Actually, he would've propaply be sorted in there but he black mailed that hat", said Ed sighing. "Well, it makes things easier for us"

"Has 'the pyrominiac' done something while we were away?" asked Envy changing the subject

"Nothing after he burned our house", replied Wrath "You were lucky to be here. We were inside the house when he decided to attack"

"Not nice. You should do something about him, chibi", Envy said

"He doesn't listen to me. Maybe if I pulled a 'hawkeye'. That would propably work", Ed said thinking hard.

"You mean that 'trigger-happy-liutenant'?" asked Wrath.

"That's her", Ed said sighing. 'Never make Hawkeye angry' was one of the militarys unwritten laws.

"When are you leaving?" asked Envy from Wrath.

"I don't think we'll stay for long. Lust just wanted to know who won the bet", explained Wrath.

"As you can see she won. But that doesn't explain why _you_ are here", stated Envy.

"I wanted to annoy you and Fullmetal shortie" Wrath said grinning.

"Don't talk like I'm not here! AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULDN'T BE FOUND UNDER A PILE OF PAPERWORK?" Ed ranted.

"How did you know he was here?" asked Envy ignoring Eds shouting.

"Pride told me", Wrath replied.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Ed shouted.

After that the evening went with only few proplems. Gluttony tried to eat Kreature, but Lust told he would get stomachache. Sirius instead did other way round.

_______________________________________

Hope you liked!

What should happen now that Lust, Gluttony and Wrath have meeted the Golden trio? And other question what should Envy and Ed give each other as christmas present?

Thanks for the reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or FMA

_________________________________

On chritsmas morning Ed woke up because of loud shouting coming from downstairs.

"COME BACK HERE YOU OVEREATING IDIOT!", shouted familiar voice. Ed raised himself from the warm mattress.

"What happened?" Ed asked still half asleep

"Gluttony propably ate something important to Wrath", answered Envy who was wearing black jumper with picture of palmtree on it.

"What are you wearing?" Ed asked trying not to laugh.

"Mrs. Weasley knitted jumpers for everyone. Don't you dare to laugh!" Envy threatened "You propably got one as well"

"Huh?" wondered Ed. He hadn't noticed few packages at the end of his bed.

"Aren't you going to open them?" asked Envy

"I am, but this is the first time in many years that I got christmas presents", stated Ed and grabbed the first packet.

It was from Alphonse and there was letter with it.

__________________________________

_Merry chritmas, brother!_

_I know it's been such a long time from when we actually spent christmas, but I still wanted to sent you something._

_How have are you? You're not causing trouble are you? If you are then I'm coming over to apologice for everything you've done!_

_I named the cat Ginger. It's REALLY cute! Its fur is light brown and it reminds me little bit of you. Neither of you likes milk and you both are quite small. I know you're going to rant over that, but you should already get used to it..._

_Winry sent you a present too, but I think you should be careful when you open it. She was laughing like maniac while wrapping it up..._

_Alphonse Elric_

___________________________________

Al had been right. Ed had started ranting while reading the letter making Envy jump in suprise.

After he had calmed down he opened the packet and found an alchemy book which he had been trying to find.

"Was that from your brother?"Envy asked

"Yes it was", Ed answered smiling.

"Even your own brother thinks your short. Isn't that right chibi?" Envy teased.

"Hmphh! I'm not short", Ed replied sulking.

"Why don't you just open the next one", Envy suggested smiling.

Next packet was from Winry.

"You should stay back. Al told me she was laughing while wrapping this", Ed stated started poking the package to make sure it wouldn't explode. Envy just rolled his eyes at this.

Ed started unwrapping the present and not long after that he dropped it on floor and stared it as if it was something very disgusting. Envy raised his eyebrow. Why was Ed so frightened? It was just a carton of milk.

"So, we meet again!" growled Ed still staring at the fearful object as if he was having a glaring contest with it.

"You hate milk?" Envy asked and Ed nodded as answer not moving his glance from 'the source of all evil'. "No wonder you're so short"

"I'm not", Ed muttered angrily.

"I'll take it downstairs, so would you please stop staring at it?" Envy stated sighing. He took the milk from the floor and left to downstairs.

"Did something happen?" asked Hermione when Envy entered kitchen. She, Ron and Harry were standing around some kind of closet

"Chibis brother sent him letter telling he's short or something like that", Envy replied "What are you doing?"

"Hermione wanted to give christmas present to Kreature", Ron replied sounding annoyed.

"What are you going to do with that milk?" Harry asked pointing towards the carton in Envys hands.

"Chibis mechanic sent him so milk, but he hates it", Envy explained.

"Mechanic?" asked the Golden trio in unison.

"... Let's play I didn't say that, shall we?" stated Envy with threatening voice. The Golden trio nodded. They didn't want to make Envy or Ed angry after what happened to that slytherin at Hogsmeade.

"Can I ask you how come you call Ed 'chibi' without him trying to kick, hit or kill you?" asked Ron after a while.

"We've known each other for quite long. That and one other thing which I'm not going to tell you", Ednvy stated smirking. He knew the Golden trio couldn't stand mysteries.

"Hey, En-" started Wrath who arrived to the room looking furious, but he stopped in midle of his sentence when he noticed Envys glare. "I mean, Will. Have you seen Gluttony!? He ate my candies!"

"No I haven't seen him", Envy replied "I just came down here"

"You shouldn't be that angry, Walther. I can give you mine, I'm not fond of candies", stated Lust who had been standing near the door. Envy hadn't noticed her until now.

"Thanks, Luise!" Wrath said smiling and forgeting his fury towards Gluttony. Envy was starting to think Wrath was trying to spoil his mission on purpose and trying to say his real name when possible.

"So where's Gluttony?" Envy asked instead of Wrath.

"I'm not sure. Sirius is trying to make Gluttony eat everything he hates. They're propably somewhere near Buckbeak", Lust replied.

"Buckbeak?" Envy wondered a loud.

"Sirius' hippogriff", Harry answered before Lust could say anything.

"Okay. I should be going back to see what chibi is doing", Envy stated and waved his hand lazily when he exited the room.

The Golden trio glanced at each other. They had received some new information from their conversation with William.

Less than minute later Envy was back at his and Eds room. His short lover had opened few more packets.

"What did you get?" Envy asked curiously.

"Some kind of wizard candy from Harry and Ron, calendar from Hermione and Hughes sent me another boxful of Elycias pictures", Ed listed sighing.

"Every flavour beans?" Envy asked,

"Something like that", Ed stated grabbing other of the two packets left.

Envy opened his own carton full of every flavour beans he got from Harry and Ron. He had opened his own presents before Ed had woken up. Envy was little bit sad. He hadn't got present from Ed.

"You were right. I got jumper as well", Ed said holding his new red jumber. It had picture of books on it.

"She knows you like to read", stated Envy pointing at the jumper.

"Propably heard it from Ron", muttered Ed putting it on himself "By the way Harry told me to be careful with those. When they say 'every flavour' they really mean it"

Envy nodded as answer, but took one of the candies anyway. He almost choked when he tasted the pepper tasting sweet.

Ed took the last present and started unwrapping it. It didn't say who it was from. It was golden pocket watch. Ed raised his eyebrow. He already had his state alchemist watch, but he decided to open it anyway. Inside there was piece of paper folded few times. He unfolded it and started reading it.

______________________________________

_Merry christmas, chibi_

_I know you already have your pocket watch, but I wanted to give you something useful._

_Envy_

_P.S. I love you_

________________________________________

Ed raised his glance from the note to look at Envy who was trying to look away. He was blushing slightly, but it was nothing when compared to Eds face.

"Thank you", Ed said quietly still blushing

"No proplem", replied Envy.

"I almost forgot!" Ed noticed and leaped towards his trunk. He looked like he was trying to find something. When he found what he was looking for he hurried back to Envy and handed over little packet. Envy received the present and started opening it.

It was small silver pendant. On its other side there was picture of ouboros tattoo and on the other side there was picture of snake and cross. It was the same picture Ed had on back of his red traveling cloak.

"I made two of those with alchemy", Ed said blushing and looking at his feet "I'm wearing the other one"

"Thank you", said Envy and embraced shorter teen after putting the pendant around his neck.

"I love you", Ed stated leaning his head on Envys shoulder.

"I love you too, chibi", Envy said kissing Eds forehead gently. Ed raised his head a little bit and brushed his lips gently against Envys who immediately replied to the kiss.

"Hem, hem", familiar cough echoed in the room. Both teens pulled away from their kiss and looked around trying to see how professor Umbridge had gotten in there.

But instead of Umbridge they saw Wrath at the door. Ed sighed in relief, but Envy looked little bit annoyed.

"You shouldn't sneak like that. We thought you were our professor", stated Ed calmly. Wrath raised his eyebrow.

"Your cough sounded exactly like hers", Ed explained when he noticed Wraths facial expression.

"Oh... Lust sent me to get you guys. Lunch is ready", Wrath sayed and slipped out of the room.

Envy sighed and followed the younger homunculus out of the room Ed following right behind him.

Later that day Gluttony tried to eat Kreature, but failed(Sirius didn't like this fact) when Hermione came to save the 'poor little' house elf. Fred and George used magic to make writing 'I'm so short I could be crushed by an ant if it stepped on me' appear in to the back of Ed jumper. He didn't notice it until Envy and Wrath were laughing without stopping for few minutes. Lust almost spoiled their mission by starting to talk about the reason why their house caught a fire. Envy and Ed were able to stop her before it was too late. Envy tried to make Gluttony eat his jumper when Mrs. Weasley or anyone else wasn't looking.

________________________________

Hope you liked it!

Thaks to XxMileena-chanxX for the present idea. I'm very uncreative when it comes to christmas or birthday presents...

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or FMA

_________________________________

"We'll see again in a half year", Lust stated. It was last day of holiday and the three homunculus were leaving back to Ametris. They were talking in a room which propably had been a library many years ago.

"Remember to tell me the new address", said Envy.

"Why should we?" asked Wrath smirking "You could just live with Fullmetal"

"Alphonse doesn't know about our relationship, yet", Ed replied blushing slightly.

"That was just a joke. Just don't ruin your mission", Lust stated.

"It's not our fault that they're suspecting us", growled Envy.

"Actually, it is... You really didn't have to threaten the sorting hat", Ed said sighing.

"Look after Envy", Lust said to Ed. Envy sent angry glare at her, after all he could take care of himself.

"I'll try", Ed replied smiling kindly. For some reason he had feeling that someone was trying to eavesdrop their conversation, but ignored it.

__________________________________

They hadn't noticed three teens standing outside the closed door of the room hearing most of their conversation using extendable ears borrowed from Weasley twins.

"What do you think they meant with 'Fullmetal' ", asked Hermione quietly hoping they wouldn't be heard.

"I don't know. But it sounds like they are planning something against us. What if they really are Death eaters?", Harry wondered

"Why would anyone threaten the sorting hat?" asked Ron.

"Maybe they are supposed to be in Slytherin, but that would've ruined their 'mission' and that's why they had to threaten it. They needed to be in Gryffindor", Harry suggested.

"Envy?" wondered Hermione aloud. Neither of the boys had been listening for a while and didn't understand what Hermione was trying to say.

"Luise told Ed to look after someone or something called Envy. Maybe thats another homunculus", Hermione explained and suddenly she remembered one thing she shouldn't have forgotten.

"Uh oh, I think they're coming", stated Ron quickly when he heard footsteps moving closer the door.

They hurried towards the closest room they could hide in as fast as they could without making too loud noise. Unfortunately it happened to be small dusty broom closet.

"Ron. You're standing on my foot", Hermione whispered sounding little bit annoyed.

"Sorry, 'mione. If they are Death eaters, how did they make Dumbledore trust them?" Ron asked moving his left leg so it wouldn't be on Hermiones.

"They could be under imperious charm", Harry replied "Proplem is; What are we supposed to do?"

"We should try to research about homunculus and keep an eye on them to make sure they won't do anything", Hermione replied.

They were silent for a while. Hermione had a point in what she had sayed, but neither of the boys wanted to do anymore research than they had to.

"Do you think they're gone already?" asked Ron "I don't want to stay here any longer.

They listened for a while came out of the closet after ot hearing any footsteps.

"Ron! Harry! Hermione!" came shout from downstairs "You will leave to Hogwarts in few minutes!"

__________________________________

"How do you think we're going to travel?" Ed asked after the three homunculi had left "I hope it's not another portkey"

"I heard we're going by some kind of bus", Envy replied.

"Ed", stated Hermione who had come down just few seconds earlier "Where is your cat?"

"I-it's still at Hogwarts", Ed lied, but it was too late already. Hermione had noticed uncertainty in his voice.

"Aren't you worried about it?" Hermione asked trying to sound innocent.

Ed knew Hermione was trying to do something. This conversation wasn't going to end well. The Golden trio knew about homunculus and Hermione had noticed the connection between Envys cat form and homunculi. He could just wish they didn't know Envy being one of homunculi.

"It has always been able to take care of himself", Envy explained instead of Ed who was thinking hardly. He wasn't actually lying, _he_ had always takan care of himself. He was the oldest homunculus after all.

"Is that so. What is its name?" Hermione continued asking "Is it Envy?"

"Yes, it is", Ed replied quietly trying to think his way out of the conversation without ruining their mission. He was saved by Mad-eye Moody.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Moody asked. Everyone going to Hogwarts nodded or stated their agreement. "Let's go!"

Cold wind made everyone, but Envy, shiver as they walked towards Tonks who had been waiting for them outside.

"How are we goi-", started Ron but the rest of his words drowned under loud 'bang'

In front of thewm was purple bus with three levels. Ed and Envy could just stare at it thinking:" _Why purple?"_

Soon they were sitting in the bus moving fastly towards Hogwarts. Both Amestrians sweared they were never going to trust purple busses anymore.

__________________________________

Ron and Harry were sitting in library waiting for Hemrione who who had found something while researching.

"It took quite long time to find information about homunculus. Almost any of the books didn't mention them at all" stated Hermione sitting next to Ron.

"What did it say?" asked Harry. He wanted to know as soon as possible, cause they might be able to figure out something about Ed and William.

"They are named after seven deadly sins, just like William said. They all have tattoo of serpent biting it's tail, the ouboros, somewhere in their body and they are almost immortal", Hermione listed

"That's something Voldemort would like to have", sated Harry "Didn't he want to be immortal"

"Yes. Homunculi also have inhuman like powers", Hermione told.

"I didn't notice Gluttony having any kind of weird powers", stated Ron looking confused.

"It could be able to eat everything if it wanted", Hermione pointed out.

"Oh..."Ron stated sounding very stupid.

"I couldn't find anything else about them. It seems like someone was trying to keep it as a secret", Hermione said thinkng.

"Do you think that cat was homunculus?", asked Harry. Ron looked confused at this "You remember the cat Ed was carrying on his shoulder when we went to Hogsmeade?"

"That weird cat that had little bit greenish fur and got angry when I commented it's weird name?" asked Ron, who only few seconds later realised what Harry meant "Envy! You think it's homunculus?"

"Be more quiet, Ron", Hermione stated as Madam Pince glared angrily at them "I didn't see ouboros tattoo, but that doesn't rule out the possibility"

Ron and Harry nodded in understandment.

"But how and where did they find homunculus. I din't think it just walked in front of them and they happened to know what is was", Hermione said.

"Maybe you-know-who helped them to get it. Or maybe it's suporter of his", Ron suggested.

"What if all seven homunculi are helping Voldemort? The order wouldn't stand a change against immortal creatures like them"; Harry stated sounding worried.

"That's true, but all we can do now is to keep an eye on them without making them notice. They already know we suspect them", Hermione stated,

"Aye, aye cap'ain", stated Ron. Hermione glared at him.

"This is serious matter", she hissed

"I know, but you said it like we were in military", Ron replied.

_____________________________________

"So, why did you need us to come here?" asked Ed from Dumbledore. Ed and Envy were now sitting in headmaster's office.

"I wanted to let you know that you're allowed to tell Harry your supposed to be protecting him", Dumbledore explained.

"I don't think he'll trust us and he might be angry cause he thinks you don't trust him", stated Envy and started playing with Eds hair in boredom.

"It's your choise if you decide to not tell him or other way around", stated DUmbledore chuckling at what Envy was doing to Eds hair.

"If we tell him he would start asking too many questions", replied Ed trying to ignore Envy.

"Okay. But you can tell him if you change your mind", stated Dumbledore.

Inside his mind Ed sweared not to tell. The Golden trio wouldn't understand what he had gone throught and they wouldn't trust him after they saw Gluttony and started to get more suspicious.

_____________________________________

I'm not going to make Ed or Envy tell who they are to Harry and others for a long time. It's kinda fun to torture the Golden trio.

Hope you liked and thanks for reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or FMA

______________________________

"Shouldn't you go to sleep already?" asked Ed trying not to yawn.

"It's the same for you", replied Hermione. The Golden trio plus Ed and Envy were sitting in the common room. It was almost two in the morning, but the Golden trio wanted to know why the two Amestrians always stayed up so late and woke up so early.

"It's different. We're used not being able to sleep much", Envy replied. He didn't sound tired after all.

"Do you two actually sleep at all?" asked Ron yawning "We've never seen you sleep"

"Like Will said, we're used to it", Ed stated trying to sound confident even though he was very tired and was soon going to faint from the lack of sleep.

"You sound really tired", Hermione pointed out. Ed cursed in his mind and mentaly slapped himself trying to stay awake.

Suddenly Harry looked like he came up with something. He stood up from his armchair gaining attention of the others.

"Let's go, Ron. We won't be able to get up for our lessons tomorrow if we don't go to sleep", Harry said. Hermione glanced at him looking confused.

"Don't worry Hermione. I'll return the map you lent to me tomorrow", Harry said smiling at Hermione. Hermione untersood that Harry was going to use tha marauders map to make sure Ed and William wouldn't do anything suspicious after they left. Ron was too tired to think anything clearly and just followed Harry when he left to the boys' dormitories.

"I think I should go to sleep too", Hermione replied and left too.

"You can't sleep yet, chibi", Envy stated quietly after Hermione left. As soon as Ed had been sure Hermione couldn't see them he had leant his head on Envys shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Envy... I don't think I can stand this long anymore", Ed stated tiredly. The last few weeks were almost like hell to Ed. The Golden trio had stayed awake until they fell asleep on their armchairs. This had happened every night of the week. At least one of the Golden trio always stayed up for long. Of course they could've gone to sleep earlier when it was Hermiones turn but that would've raisen suspicions.

Envy wasn't having any proplems with this. He was homunculus and didn't need sleep almost at all, but Ed who was used to sleep much wasn't okay. Under his eyes there were slightly dark bags and he couldn't think clearly enough to do any research about Voldemort or anything like that.

"Maybe we should tell them. This isn't good for your health", stated Envy.

"...I don't want to... They would as too many questions" Ed said slowly trying not to fall asleep "...Mustang is going to laugh at me if I can't keep secrets from few teenagers"

"You shouldn't do this just because of something like that", Envy said sounding worried.

"...I'm okay... I've been throught worse than this..." Ed said trying to reassure the green haired homunculus. Envy sighed.

At the same time Harry was anxiously trying to find Williams name from the map. He had seen Eds name immediately after opening the map, but he couldn't find Williams name from anywhere. _How was he able to disappear in so short time?_

It was impossible to disapparate from Hogwarts and floo network was observed by hadn't taken more than two minutes for Harry to find tha marauders' map after leaving common room.

If he didn't find William quickly he was propably going to fall asleep while trying. Ron was already sleeping and snoring loudly. That didn't help at all.

Harrys eyelids were starting to feel very heavy and he couldn't resist the urge to lean his head on his soft pillow. Soon he was already asleep and didn't wake when two teens came to the room.

_________________________________

Weeks passed by. The Golden trio stayed up late every night and Ed was staring to look even worse. His skin was paler and black bags under his eyes were making him resemble more and more like panda. Envy was really worried about his short lover. Ed slept whenever someone from Golden trio wasn't around, but that wasn't very often.

When Hogsmeade weekend came Envy and Ed had to go there too. They needed to make sure Voldemort didn't attack Harry or something like that. Few death eaters had escaped from azkaban causing Ed and Envy to be more cautious.

Envy didn't have the permission to go to Hogsmeade so he had to use the same way to get there as last time. But they couldn't follow them that easily. Hermione followed them for the whole morning and with her watching Envy couldn't shape-shift his form.

They both were really glad when Hermione finally left to meet someone in three broomsticks.

"Are you still thinking we shouldn't tell?", Envy asked quietly when they arrived Hogsmeade. He was still turned into cat and sitting on Eds shoulder.

"Yes", Ed replied tiredly "Do you have any idea where Harry went?"

"How should I know?" Envy wondered sighing. Ed didn't answer.

"I think today is valentines day", stated Envy after looking around and noticing that most of the shops were decorated with pink hearts abd other that kind of stuff.

"It is?" asked Ed sounding little bit stupid "I didn't notice"

"Of course you didn't. Those three are not letting you sleep enough", Envy stated sighing. Valentine day was supposed to be important to them, but those three were now ruining it completely. Envy was little bit sad and angry. He didn't want to see his chibi like that. Ed hadn't even gotten angry when one of the first years had accidentaly called him short.

"Could you stay here for a while?" asked Ed moving Envy from his shoulder and lowering him down.

"Why?" Envy asked curiously.

"I'll have to do , just stay here. I'll come back as soon as I can", Ed promised.

"Okay... Be careful", Envy stated sighing. Ed smiled and left running. _What could he be trying to do?_

He looked around. Many people very walking with their friends talking about valentines day, death eaters or quidditch. Suddenly Envy noticed someone lifting him up from the ground.

"Isn't that Eds cat?" asked Harry who had appeared behind Envy without making him notice. The other person who was holdin Envy happened to be Hermione.

"Now we can check if it's related to homunculi", stated Hermione sounding excited.

"_So, that's why they were suspecting us so badly"_ Envy thought. He just had to act like normal cat would. Two choices what to do: he could purr as Hermione hold him or he could act like he was irritated because of the sudden action. He chosed the later and started hising angrily.

"I don't think it likes that", Harry pointed out.

"Or maybe it figured out what we were trying to do", Hermione suggested. Envy mentaly slapped himself for not thinking about that before acting.

"Envy!" called familiar voice. Envy recognized Eds voice, jumped down from Hermiones hold and ran towards Ed.

"Where did you go I was worried?" Ed asked. Apparently he had came back and noticed what Hermione was doing and decided to act like he had been looking for Envy.

"Did it run away?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I was purchasing more ink when he decided to run away", Ed replied patting Envys head. The homunculus decided to act like cat would do and purred in response. Ed chuckled at this action.

"Where's William?" Hermione asked trying to make Ed say something he wasn't supposed to.

"I haven't seen him for a while. There was so much traffic and we got lost from each other", Ed lied.

Hermione nodded slightly dissapointed about not learning averything new.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked from Ed who was swaying a little.

"I'm just feeling kinda dizzy", Ed replied slowly.

"Maybe you should go back to Hogwarts", Harry suggested.

"Yea, I shou-", Ed started but he couldn't say his sentence till end cause he suddenly fell on the ground. Envy jumped down from Eds shoulder before he hit the ground.

"Are you okay, chibi", Envy asked quietly so that Hermione or Harry couldn't hear him. Ed didn't answer.

"Ed? WHat are you doing?" asked Hermione stepping closer to Ed and Envy.

Envy rolloed his eyes at this. Why would anyone fall on purpose?

"I think he's unconscious". stated Herry after a while.

_"Congratulations, you guessed right", _Envy thought at this. If Harry and Hermione weren't there he would've already changed back to his palm tree like form and carried Ed to hospital wing.

"Should we take him to hospital wing?" Harry asked.

"But what if he's trying to do something?" Hermione asked. By now Envy was very angry. He decided to go somewhere where he couldn't be seen and change his form. He leaped behind the corner, made sure no one could see him and turned back to his normal form.

He calmed his thoughts for a while and slowly walked back to where he left Ed.

"Ed! Are you okay?" Envy asked trying to act like he didn't know what had happened.

"He's unconscious. I think he hit his head on ground when he fell"; stated Harry.

"Why aren't you helping him?" Envy growled letting his angryness show and raised Ed from the ground. Was it just him or was Ed lighter than before?

"..." Hermione and Harry were quiet. They didn't want to say they were suspicious.

"Well, I'm going now so just stay here or come to with me", stated Envy furiously.

Harry and Hermione followed Envy, who carried Ed, to the hospital wing.

"Is something wrong?", asked Madam Pomfrey as they arrived "Oh my! Put him on that bed over there!"

Envy did as told and gently put Ed down on the bed. Madam Pomfrey immediately started diagnosing short unconscious blond and Envy calmly waited.

"He's having high fever and he looks like he hasn't slept enough for long time. He looks like he's been under lot of stress", Madam stated after while "I'm going to give him some dreamless sleep potion"

"Will he be alright soon?" Envy asked quietly.

"Of course, but he has to stay here for few days and sleep more", Madam Pomfrey replied "Now, if you could leave. My patients need some silency"

Envy walked out of the hospital wing followed by Harry and Hermione. Envy was shivering the whole time. Not because it was cold but because he was furious.

"It's your fault", growled Envy when they were outside the hospital wing "It's your fault he's like that"

"It isn't our fault he hasn't slept enough", Hermione stated "He could've gone to sleep even if we didn't go first"

"It's your fault", Envy continued "You knew he couldn't go sleep before you guys and you still stayed up late"

"How could we know he can't go to sleep before us?" Harry asked.

"We want to know what you guys do when we sleep", Hermione replied bluntly.

Envy was quiet but still angry.

"After war there are things you don't want anyone to know", Envy replied. It was partly true. They didn't want anyone to know about Eds automail.

"We think you're lying", Hermione stated

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! His mother is dead, no one knows where his father is and his little brother got better not long ago! And now you keep causing stress to him!" Envy yelled. Most of his words were true. He just said them in a way that wouldn't sound too suspicious.

Hermione and Harry looked little bit regretting. They hadn't known what Ed had gone throught. Besides the only time Ed showed them any sings of sadness while being in Hogwarts was when they told him about philisopher's stone.

"We're sorry", Harry said quietly hoping that Envy would calm down "War is starting here soon too. We though you might be dangerous"

"... That's true... We'll tell you sometime", Envy said finally calming down a little. He needed to go outside to collect his thoughts. And that's what he did,

__________________________________

Later that evening Envy went to visit Ed at the hospital wing.

"Are you okay?" Envy asked.

"I'm feeling much better already. My fever is still quite high, but I feel better", Ed replied smiling.

"They won't ask questions or make you stay late anymore", ENvy said

"You didn't tell them did you?", Ed asked

"No, I told them you didn't want them to see things that war caused to you", Envy replied and Ed immediately knew Envy was talking about his automail.

"By the way, what were you doing today before you fainted?" Envy asked. Ed blushed slightly and muttered something. "What did you say?"

"I said, look at the left pocket of my coat", Ed replied pointing at his coat which was placed on night table next to the bed he layed on.

Envy curiously took the coat and started searching for the thing that was so important. When he pulled his hand out of the pocket he saw carefully wrapped packet. He glanged at Ed who motioned him to open it. He unwrapped the present. It was boxful of chocolate.

"Today is valentines day after all", Ed stated. Envy couldn't help but hug the shorter teen.

"Thank you", he whispered smiling.

___________________________________

Writing this chapter was slightly hard. In the book there's sudden jump from christmas to valentines day...

Another angsty chapter... Sorry!

Well, I hope you liked and please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or FMA

________________________________

"They did WHAT?" asked Ed almost shouting.

"Well, suddenly one of the house elves came in there and told Umbridge was coming", explained Envy like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

One day before Ed was DA's latest meeting, but Ed couldn't go there cause Madam Pomfrey still kept him in the hospital wing. In the middle of the meeting Umbridge had decided to visit them. Harry had been caught by someone from Slytherin and Envy had decided to spy their meeting with minster of magic and headmaster, by changing his form into mouse.

"And professor Dumbledore left somewhere after the meeting", Envy said.

"This makes it harder for us", Ed stated sighing "I hope I would've been there. But how come no one noticed your shape-shifting?", Ed asked

"I was the last to leave from there", Envy replied.

"Did something else happen after Dumbledore left?" Ed asked sighing.

"Well, Umbridge is the new headmaster, but I heard she couldn't get into Dumbledores office", Envy replied smirking.

"That makes this even harder", Ed sighed.

"By the way, Weasley twins were planning something for today", Envy stated "It propably happens soon"

Envy was right, not long after he ended his sentence there was loud 'BANG' and sudden earthquake.

"I hope they caused lots of proplems to Umbridge", Ed said smirking

"Yup. That would be great"

________________________________

Next day Ed was finally released from the hospital wing. Envy was still angry at the Golden trio and barely talked to them. Ed insted had already forgiven them. They were walking towards the Gryffindor common room after lessons ended, when they got message from Umbridge. It told them to meet her in her office.

Harry told them that he had been invited day before. They were quite sure it had something to do with the DA meetings.

"Good afternoon, madam Umbridge", both Ameatrians said with fake politeness as they entered Umbridges office.

"I wanted to talk to you two", she replied and motioned them to sit on the two chairs across her desk "What would you like to drink?"

Boys looked at each other before replying.

"Coffee"

"Okay" she said as she used her wand to make two cups of coffee. After handing them to boys she turned her back to them and poured something in the cups. Ed and Envy raised their eyebrows at this.

"There you go", she said and put them on the table in front of them

"What did you want to ask?" Ed asked and drank a mouthful of the liquid in the cup, but spilled it back immediately and started coughing.

"Is something wrong?" Umbridge asked.

"There's- cough- milk in -cough- this", he replied slowly.

"Is there something wrong with that?" she asked.

"Chibi doesn't like milk at all", Envy replied as Ed continued coughing.

"Oh... Coffee without milk then", Umbridge stated and changed the liquid in the cup "Drink before I ask any questions"

Envy and Ed were starting to get suspicious. _Why was it so important?_

They drank their coffee and put the cups back on the table.

"Do you know where Dumbledore is?" Umbridge asked.

"Nope", Amestrians replied in unison before they even thought about answering. At then they understood what was going on. Their new headmistress had put veritaserum in their drinks. Before Umbridge asked next question Envy look like he thought up something and motioned Ed not to worry without Umbridge noticing.

"Why did Dumbledore want you to be transfer students here?" Umbridge asked.

"He wasn't the one to make us come here", Envy replied with sarcastic smirk on his face. What he said wasn't lie, they hadn't been students before coming to Hogwarts so they couldn't be transfer students.

"Who did?" Umbridge asked.

"Someone you don't know", Envy replied. There was no way that Umbridge would know anything about homunculus.

"Where are you from?"

"Abroad"

This continued for a while. Umbridge asked question and Envy gave sarcastic or stupid answers.

"There must've been something wrong with it..." Umbridge muttered to herself, but Ed and Envy were able to hear her words.

Not long after that loud noise started to come outside the room.

"Wait here. I'll have to go to see what's wrong in there", Umbridge said leaving the two Amestrians alone in the room.

"Weasley twins", they stated in unison with smirks on their face.

Suddenly the door opened, but no one came in. It didn't take long for Ed to know what happened

"What are you doing, Harry?" Ed asked

"I'll have to talk to Sirius", Harry replied under the invinciblity cloak.

"Okay. Just don't take too long", Envy stated leaning back on his chair.

When Umbridge got back Harry was already gone. She was too tired todo anything so she just let Envy and Ed leave to the Gryffindor tower.

__________________________________________

"So, where are we actually going?" asked Ed. He, Envy, Hermione and Harry were following Hagrid into the forbidden woods. Other students were watching Gryffindor against Raveclaw quidditch match.

"You'll see soon' e'ough", Hagrid stated walking through thick bushes.

Not long after they arrived into clearing. In middle of it there was somekind of large treeless hill.

"Oh no. Hagrid, is that thing, what I think it is?" asked Ed quietly pointing at the hill. Harry looked confused but Envy and Hermione had also guessed what it was.

"I dunno what you're thinking but this is my half brother", Hagrid replied sadly.

"This is going to be interesting", Envy stated.

"I'll wake 'im up", said Hagrid and ignoring the protesting teens he poked it with thick stick.

"Ruuah, look who I brought! Boy with glasses is Harry, girl is... Hermy, guy with green hair is Will and the short one is-", Hagrid couldn't continue his sentence when Ed started his usual rant.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE WOULD BE MISTAKEN AS PIXIE?!" blond teen ranted gaining the intrest of the giant.

"That was good one!" said ENvy laughing.

The giant tried to capture Ed in to his hands while the teen angrily dodged these attempts. Ruuah mistook this as somekind of tag game.

"Be careful, chibi!" Envy chuckled as he watched his lover avoided being caught

"Easy for you to say!" Ed replied shouting.

"Bad, Ruuah! bad" yelled Hagrid trying to make his little brother stop.

Harry and Hermione stared at the Amestrians. _How were they able to be__ so calm while dodging giants huge hands trying to catch them?_

But then Ed stumbled upon a rock and almost fell. Keyword was 'almost'. Before hitting the ground he manged to do some kind of flip. Hermione and Harry gasped in awe. They hadn't seen anything like it. Only in movies but that didn't count.

Few minutes later Hagrid managed to calm his brother down. They left back towards Hogwarts. Ed never wanted to see giant again. He was short, but when compared to something that huge he seemed even shorter.

____________________________________

I know this chapter is short. I also know I failed while writing Hagrids talking again.

But I still hope you liked it! Please review! You'll get cookie if you do :3


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or FMA

_____________________________________

"I'm bored", stated Envy yawning. He and Ed were only fifth years in library. Others were doing their last O.W.L. which happened to be history of magic.

"We could've asked to do the O.W.L.:s but you didn't want to", Ed replied not raising his glance from the book he was holding. They didn't have to attend with other fifth years since they propably wouldn't come back next year.

"Well, they sounded really boring too", Envy stated smirking "I came here because I was told to, not because I wanted to do stupid exams"

"I didn't want to come here either, but this magic stuff is really useful", Ed said finally slamming his book shut.

"Did you already read it?" Envy asked. It had been only five minutes since Ed had started reading the book.

"Nah, it wasn't interesting at all. We've already read all the interesting books in here", he stated sighing

"You didn't have to read so fast", Envy replied.

"You're right. They are late", Ed stated. Hermione, Ron and Harry were supposed to meet them in library after the O.W.L. ended.

Envy just snorted. He was still angry and for the most of the time he avoided talking to the Goden trio.

"You should forgive them already", Ed said sighing "They're just... curious?"

"You sound like you're not sure about that", Envy said grinning.

"Isn't that Hermione? Why is Umbridge following her", wondered Ed. Hermione, Harry and Umbridge had just walked past the library towards the Great hall.

"How am I supposed to know?" asked Envy.

Few minutes later Ron and few people from DA almost ran into the library.

"William! Ed! We need your help!" Yelled Ron from the other side of the library, completely ignoring glares that Madam Pince sent at him.

"Did something happen?" asked Ed

"Harry wanted to talk to Sirius, but Umbridge caught us and now she, Hermione and Harry are in the Forbidden forest", Ron explained

"Can't they take care of themselves?" asked Ed. Envy just stayed quiet cause he didn't want to talk to Ron.

"They don't have their wands right now", explained Ginny who had entered into the library with Ron. Neville and Luna were also standing there.

"So, we have to play heroes and save them from one big and ugly frog. Great", stated Envy his voice dripping with sarcasm. He finally decided to talk.

"We don't have time to argue", stated Neville "We have to help them before something attacks them"

"Okay, but you have to show the way when we get to the forest", Envy said sighing.

Around twenty minutes later they found Harry and Hermione.

"You two look horrible", stated Ed.

"It's the same for you", replied Hermione.

She was right. Their school robes(which Ed and Envy still hated) were ruptured and their bodies were full of small cuts and scratches. Envy was the only one who didn't have any. Sometimes being homunculus had its benefits.

"Where is Umbridge?" asked Ron

"Centaurs took her", Harry replied quickly.

"Are we going back to the castle now?" asked Ed

"Oh, sorry. We didn't have enough time to tell you the whole story", Ginny said to Ed and Envy as others were trying to figure how to get into the ministry of magic

"Harry saw vision of Sirius being tortured by Voldemort in ministry", Ginny continued explaining "Now we're trying to get in there and save him"

"We should use those!" Luna stated and motioned towards few thestrals that came out of the bushes.

"There are not enough of them"

"You're not coming"

"We are. We were in DA. Wasn't it supposed to train us to be ready to fight against Voldemort?"

"There aren't enough thestrals!"

The arguing continued for a while without Ed and Envy saying anything. When it ended few more thestrals had appeared from the forest and Harry had no more reasons for others not to come.

_____________________________________________

"Is there any magical way of travelling that is actually confortable?" asked Envy after they landed close to a broken telephone booth. He was half dragging half carrying Ed whose auto-mail limbs had frozen during the flight.

"Now that I think about it I've never seen one", stated Hermione

"I think I got few frostbites", muttered Ed quietly so that only Envy could hear him.

They all stepped inside the phone booth. They were barely able to fit in there.

"You should be glad, chibi, if you were taller we couldn't have fit in here", stated Envy smirking.

"It's good I'm sh-" Ed started but stopped himself when he noticed what he was saying.

Few minutes later they were out of the booth and inside the ministry of magic moving towards the department of mysteries. Ed walked slightly behind everyone else sulking about earlier.

Department of mysteries had a round room which had many doors in it.

"So, what should we do know?" Envy asked as the walls of the room started moving.

"It's propably just some kind of mechanism to make sure we won't know where to go", Ed replied

"Let's try them one at time", Harry stated.

In the first room there was large tank wit green liquid inside. There were brains floating. This made Ron feel sick, but Ed and Envy were used seeing worse things.

The second room had large stone veill inside. Ed felt like someone was standing on the other side but there was no one.

The door of the third room was locked. Not even 'alohomora' could open it.

"This is it", Harry sighed as they opened the fourth door "This way!"

Harry led them trough the room, full of different kind of clocks, to another door. Behind it there was room with many selfs full of glass balls.

"We should go right", stated Hermione quietly as they continued walking.

Suddenly Envy and Ed looked at each others and nodded. It seemed like they had just read each others thoughts. They started walking faster and slowed down when they were walking at each side of Harry.

"I-it's empty", Harry stuttered when they arrived to the correct self "Where is he?"

"Harry! Did you see this already?" asked Ron motioning towards one of the glass balls.

Ed tried to see what it was, but couldn' was so much shorter than Ron or Harry after all.

"Don't touch it, Harry", Hermione pleaded, but Harry had already taken it into his hands.

"Well done Potter", came voice behind them "Now, turn slowly and give it to me"

Black figures stood everywhere around them. Each of them had their wand pointed towards hearts of Golden trio, Envy, Ed and others.

"To me, Potter", the voice repeated. It belonged to a man with long platinum hair.

"Wasn't he one of the possible death eaters we read about?" whispered Ed to Envy, who nodded as answer "What was his name again?"

"I think it was Malfoy", Envy replied quietly.

At the same time Harry and few death eaters argued about Sirius' habitat and the glass ball.

Ed and Envy figured out few things from the conversation. The death eaters wanted the glass ball in intact and they couldn't use spells on Harry as long as he had it.

"Take the little one. The boy can watch as we torture his little friend", said woman death eater motioning towards Edward.

"Now you did it", Envy stated loud enough for the death eaters to hear.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE NEEDS TO USE LADDER TO GET OVER A THRESHOLD?!" Ed ranted as he kicked the closest death eater with his left leg straight to his face. That unfortunate death eater fell onto the ground unconscious.

Other death eaters started sending spells towards the short blond who managed to dodge each of them. At the same time Harry made plan with others.

"NOW!" Harry shouted. About five spells hit the shelfs making them sway and finally fall down.

Envy grabbed Ed and quickly dragged him into other room before death eaters were able run after them.

"Where's Harry? We're supposed to be protecting him", stated Ed

"We'll try to find him as fast as possible, but shouldn't we be more careful?" Envy asked "What you did was definetely not careful"

"I'm sorry!" Ed replied loudly.

They started searching for Harry and others. Few times they saw some death eaters and decided to knock them out.

"I think we've been here before", stated Envy when they arrived to the room with tank full of brains, but now the tank was broken and few brains flew around. Ron was on the floow fighting with one of the brains, Luna was on the floor groaning, Hermione and Ginny appeared to be unconscious and Neville's nose was bleeding and propably broken.

"Where's Harry?" Ed asked from Neville who pointed towards open door.

"Stay here. We'll go help him", Ed stated and walked towards the door followed by Envy.

They arrived into the room with the old veil. Death eaters were fighting against the members of the Order of phoenix. They spotted one of the death eaters trying to attack Harry.

Ed leaped towards the death eater and kicked him unconscious with his automail leg.

"Are you okay?" Ed asked from Harry who nodded. After that Ed leaped towards the next death eater.

How ever not long after another death eater send a spell towards Ed it hit his automail leg making it shatter. Only Envy, Ed and that particular death eater noticed this.

One flash of green light was sent towards Ed who knew he wouldn't be able to dodge it.

__________________________________________

Another cliffhanger....

I'm not sure is the next chapter the last or will there be another after it. If it is the last it will propably be longer than usually.

XxMileena-chanxX and Atractivlyhideous get cookies for reviewing!

Hope you like it and please review


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or FMA

_____________________________________

One flash of green light was sent towards Ed who knew he wouldn't be able to dodge it.

He just closed his eyes and waited for the spell to hit him, but it never came. Instead something heavy and warm fell on him and someone let out scream.

After a while Ed decided it was safe enough for him to open his eyes. Green. The first thing he saw was green.

Not long after he realised it was Envy. Apparently Envy had leaped between him and the spell. The one who had screamed was Harry who was now being dragged away by Lupin.

"Envy... Wake up", Ed pleaded quietly while trying to shake the other teen.

"No... It can't be..." Ed stated. Tears were starting to make his vision blurry. Someone started laughing.

It was the death eater who had been forgotten for a while. Ed was angry. He wanted to avenge the laughing death eater.

Ed clapped his hands together and pressed them on ground. With familiar light of the alchemic reaction large stone spike shot from the ground hitting the death eater in middle of his chest.

Death eater let out loud scream. When the scream ended the man was not breathing anymore.

Ed glanced down to Envys unmoving body.

"Envy...", he stated in middle of sobbing. He cried for the first time in long time. Suddenly he felt hand on his cheek. He glanced down and noticed Envy smiling gently at him.

"I won't... die that... easily..." Envy stated slowly with hoarse voice. Apparently the killing curse didn't kill homunculi but the damage it made didn't heal as fast as any other damage.

"I didn't... mean to... scare you", Envy continued wiping Eds tears away with his hand.

"I'm glad you okay", stated Ed hugging Envy carefully.

"You know... that spell... really hurts..." Envy state wincing a little

"Maybe you should just sleep. I'll make sure we get to the Hogwarts", Ed suggested smiling a little.

"Thank...you...chibi", Envy replied and closed his eyes.

Members of the order had defeated most of the death eaters and were now making sure that none of Harrys friends were hurt badly.

"Are you okay?" asked Kingsley who had walked next to Ed and Envy

"We both are", Ed replied. Kingsley glanced at Envy looking shocked mostly because Envy looked like he was dead when he slept and then at Ed who was missing a leg.

"This is portkey to Hogwarts' hospital wing", Kingsley finally said and handed small notebook to Ed.

They were soon in the hospital wing.

______________________________________

Few hours later Harry was standing outside the hospital wing. He wanted to visit his friends, but he wasn't ready to see Ed yet. Harry didn't know what he should say to Ed, whose beft friend had died because of Harry.

He breathed out slowly trying to calm himself and opened the door.

First person he saw was Neville who was sitting next to the bed Hermione who had been talking to Neville before Harry arrived. Everyone else was also awake.

"Do you know where Ed is?" Harry asked quietly.

"He's over there", Hermione replied pointing towards the fifth bed in fifth bed of the hospital wing "But I don't think you should talk to him. It must be hard for him after what happened to William"

Harry looked at the direction where Hermione had pointed towards. Ed was sitting on a chair next to the bed. Harry felt like he should just run as far away from there as he could. The person who was on the bed was William. His face was covered with plain white cloth.

Harry slowly walked closer. When he was standing next to Ed he noticed another shocking thing. Ed was missing his other leg.

"I'm sorry", Harry stated quietly looking at his feet.

"About what", asked Ed sounding tired.

"About your leg and... what happened to William", Harry replied quietly. He didn't know about Eds automail

"It's okay. My friend is prosthesis maker", Ed replied tiredly. He thought Harry had seen when his auto-mail broke

"How can you be that relaxed?" Harry asked loudly "You can never have your leg back"

Ed finally realised tha Harry didn't know about his auto-mail, but before he could explain the door of hospital wing was slammed open.

Everyone turned to look who had opened the door so forcefully, but before they saw who it was, some kind of metal object flew across the room hitting Ed on the head.

"WHAT did you do to my AUTO-MAIL?!" shouted blond girl from the door. Everyone stared at the girl looking confused.

"Winry! What are you doing here?!" Ed asked loudly holding his hand on the place the wrench landed.

"Mr. Dumbledore came to get us. He said you got into troble and broke your automail", stated boy with dirty blond hair. He entered into the room after Winry.

"Al!" Ed shouted in suprise "Don't tell me Mustang came here too"

"Don't worry, he didn't. Although he forced Mr. Armstrong to accompany us here", Al stated smiling politely.

"NO! Where is he?!" Ed asked panicking as he looked around.

"Ed, would you like to introduce us?" asked Hermione trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Oh. Well, these are my little brother Alphonse and my childhood friend Winry. She's the prosthesis maker I told you about", Ed stated "Al, Winry, these are my friends Hermione, Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Neville"

"So, Ed. Show me your auto-mail so I can fix it!" Winry demanded

"It's kinda hard when it shattered into small pieces", Ed replied earning another hit with wrench.

"Wait a second! Does this mean you had a prosthesis before we went to ministy of magic?" asked Ginny quickly At the background Winry was angily muttering about her perfect piece of art being destroyed.

"Yup. That's what I was trying to say before they came in", Ed replied pointing at Al and Winry.

"Who's this Armstrong you were talking about?" asked Ron curiously.

"Someone you don't want to meet", Ed muttered.

"I'd like to take a look at your arm before starting to make a new leg for you", stated Winry trying to take Eds shirt off.

"I can take it off without help", Ed stated and did so. There were few gasps when the others in the room saw Eds auto-mail hand

"How are you able to use it like it's your real arm?" asked Neville.

"The wires are conected to his nerves", replied Winry examining the auto-mail

"I thought muggle devices aren't supposed to work around Hogwarts", stated Ron sounding confused.

"It didn't work well, but Dumbledore used spell to make it work", Ed explained.

"WHAT!? You let someone mess with them?" Winry asked angrily

"Shut up! I'm getting a headache!" came sudden groan from the bed next to Ed.

Everyone, but Ed, looked around for a while trying to find the source of the voice.

"Finally! I thought you'd never wake up", Ed stated smirking as Envy sat up glaring at him.

"You know, I'm not used havin headaches", Envy growled. By now everyone in the room was shocked and started to panic. Al and Winry cause they weren't expecting to see Envy in there and others cause they thought he was dead.

"Ed... You have few things to explain..." Alphonse stated. Others were still panicing

"I'll explain later", Ed replied.

Harry looked like he was going to ask something, but before he could say anything door of the hospital wing opened again. This time more peacefully. DUmbledore was followed by a man who was almost as tall as Hagrid.

"Edward Elric! It's been such a long time since we last time saw", the tall man stated and leaped towards Ed giving him bone-cracking hug.

Harry started to think what would happen if Hagrid would do the same to him, Ron or Hermione everytime they met. This man was really weird. He got so emotional from so little thing and... were those sparkles?

"Stop it, major", Ed pleaded.

"He's in army?" asked Hermione quietly, but Ed didn't hear her question.

"Now would be great time to explain everything", stated Dumbledore smiling happily. Everyone looked at him confused "Edward, William, if you would tell who you are"

Ed decided to tell them as firmly as possible, so he stood up and saluted.

"Major Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist"

"And Envy", green haired teen added. He got many odd glanced fron the Golden trio "Yes, I'm a homunculus"

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked a bit shocked, but others were confused.

"So, that cat was you..." Hermione stated.

"Isn't that obvious?" Envy asked smirking.

"Are you an animagus or...?" Ron asked quietly

"I can shape-shifty into any living being", Envy replied.

"Can you show us?" Harry asked.

"I think Envy should go back to sleep. He's hurt after all", Ed said smiling

"Thanks, chibi. I still have that head ache", Envy replied, reached towards Ed and rufled his hair before leaning his head on the pillow and closing his eyes

"Why is someone like you two here in Hogwarts?" asked Ginny after a while of silence.

"That's a very good question Ms. Weasley", stated Dumbledore "When Voldemort came back last spring I thought Harry would need someone to protect him, so I asked them to come here"

The Golden trio plus Ginny, Luna and Neville stared at Dumbledore.

"You should've told us! We wouldn't have made Ed and Wil- I mean Envy stay up for so long", stated Hermione.

"You wouldn't have believed if we'd told you", Ed stated.

At first Hermione looked like she was going to say something but she soon lowered her head and stared at her feet.

"Ow!" Ed shouted in suprise as Winry poked at the wires on his auto-mail hand with a screwdriver "Can't you be more careful?"

"Of course I can, but that's for not writing us for long time" Winry replied poking Eds auto-mail again.

"Are you two dating?" asked Ginny.

"We're not! Winry is Als girlfriend and I'm alreaydy dating with..." Ed stopped himself before saying Envys name.

"With who?" Al asked curiously "You haven't told me about anything like that"

Eds face turned bright red and started to look at his feet.

Suddenly Hermione looked like she had figured something.

"So you like that kind of persons", Hermione stated smiling.

Ed raised his glance from his feet and looked like he was panicing a little. He quickly took a look at sleeping Envy. This was wrong move. Al noticed this and it didn't take long for him to figure it out.

"Brother! Why didn't you tell?" Al asked "I wouldn't have gotten angry, besides it looks like you two fit together"

Ed turned to look at his little brother and was glad. Everyone in the room, except Hermione, Ed and Al, were confused and looked at each other tryinf to figure out what had just happened.

Their last week in Hogwarts flew by quickly. Envy, Hermione and Ron couldn't leave the hospital wing for the whole time and Ed usually was there with them, after all Winry hadn't made new auto-mail leg yet. Sometimes Ed showed Al around the Hogwarts, of course Al had to help Ed to walk.

Armstrong made friends with Hagrid. Many students were amazed to meet person who was just as tall as Hagrid and wasn't partly giant.

When Envys condition was finally good enough he showed his shape-shifting skills to the Goldent trio. Many people thought they had eaten something bad when they saw two professor Snapes walking around the castle. Of course the real Snaped hadn't seen Envy following him, but still he was starting to get suspicious when the students frightened when seeing him and left to the hospital wing to check their eyes.

Once Winry had taken a break from making the new auto-mail and was seen trying to explain the professor of the muggle studies what wrench was.

Al spent most of his time reading in library. He took likin to the books about care of magical creatures. He attended to Hagrids lessons for a few times and started to ask if he could keep one of the hippogryfs. Of course Ed had declined this request.

"Are coming back here next year?" asked Harry from Ed and Envy as they walked on the Hogsmeade's trainstation

"Propably not. I'm having huge pile of paperwork on my desk when I go back to military", Ed replied "We have other things to take care of at home"

"That reminds me", stated Envy "Could I stay in your house for few days? Lust hasn't told me the new address yet"

"Lust?" asked Harry looking confused.

"You remember Luise and Walther?" Ed asked and Harry nodded " Their real names are Lust and Wrath"

"How many homunculus do you know? Hermione said almost no one knew about them", Harry stated

"All seven", replied Envy and Ed in unison.

"It's true that almost no one knows us, but we know each others", Envy stated smirking.

"We'll have to go now. Maybe we see in the future", Ed stated and waved as he and Envy started walking back towards the castle to get a portkey from Dumbledore and leave with Armstrong, Winry and Al.

_______________________________________

The last chapter! It was fun to write this cross-over and I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it.

Please review this chapter too even if it is the last one.


End file.
